What! Who are these animal girls!
by SarbearOkami
Summary: Ikuto wins a prize to Tokyo and he takes Amu with him. But after a freak incident in the park, they realise that they aren't the only ones with powers. MAIN: Amuto, Kishigo SIDE: Miru, any other pairings readers may suggest. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1  Surprise Gift

**.:READ THIS!:.**

**I know my current followers are eagerly awaiting the next chapter of this story, but I find it embarrassing that these mediocre first chapters are still up. I realise my writing ability was crappy in the beginning, so I've decided to edit the first few chapters. I feel that these chapters have put off new readers. I will not be continueing the story until I've updated the chapters I find not satisfactory. I am sorry to my current followers if you are waiting for the next chapter.**

**Please read all the author's notes as they will have information on the story.**

**Also today is my Fanfiction Anniversary!**

**Published: 26/9/11**

**Edited: 26/9/12**

**~SCTMM~**

It was an average night. Of course, Amu wouldn't have called it average, as it was the forst holiday she had in a while. She had used the day to its full extent, so she was exhausted. Amu yawned deeply. She looked at the illuminated bedside alarm clock. It read 10:04p.m.

Her charas were already snoozing in their respective eggs, and little snores could be heard.

She changed into her favourite orange plaid pyjamas, slipped into her bed and wrapped herself in a cocoon of blankets. After a few minutes, she was sleeping soundly.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain catboy jumped onto her balcony with his cat-like abilities. The boy peeked through the gap in the curtains, and saw Amu was asleep. Satisfied the coast was clear, he tugged open the balcony door, not even bothering to check if it was locked or not, as he knew it wouldn't be. _She probably should though, _he thought, _someone could just waltz in and steal anything._

Walking to the bedside, he peered down at the sleeping girl. He decided Amu is very cute when she's asleep. Like an angel, with her pink hair surrounding her face like a halo. But the time for observing would have to be postponed, as he had to talk to her urgently.

"Amu." he whispered, "You awake?"

She continued to sleep. The boy rolled his eyes. _Of course, she's a heavy sleeper._

"Amu?" He said a little louder.

Again she snored. The boy, starting to get irritated, resorted to his secret weapon.

_*POKE*_. He poked her cheek.

"Amu?" he said normal voice volume. She stirred. She opened her golded eyes groggily, trying to focus on the face in front of her in the darkness. Slowly, but surely, the boy's face came into focus.

"Ikuto?" She asked, confused. Then her eyes shot wide open. "IKUTO? What the hell are you doing in my room?!" She yelled.

"Keep it down, will you? You'll wake your parents and I don't want to deal with your over-reacting dad, OK?" Ikuto said, clasping his hand over Amu's mouth, effectively shutting her up. _Ohh… jeez for a second there, I thought he was kidnapping me or something. _she thought.

"Now, will you not shout?" He asked. She nodded and he took his hand off her mouth.

"What do you want?" she asked, a bit miffed. "What could possibly be so important that you had to sneak into my room?"

He took an envelope out of his pocket. He opened the envelope to reveal two large tickets.

"My sister and Kukai thought it would be funny to enter me in a raffle contest."

"And?" Amu asked, not getting his point.

"And I won." He showed her the tickets. Sure enough, flight details were printed on it.

"And you are telling me this because?" she said, crossing her arms, "Are you bragging?"

He chuckled. "No I want you to come with me." she blushed a pretty red. _He wants me... to go?_

"WHAT? Oh no, I couldn't. You should take your sister with you. After all, she entered you into the contest." she said quickly, waing her arms in an effort to ward off Ikuto's offer.

He pulled a pained face."And risk getting glomped at every chance possible for two months? No way."

Amu giggled, remembering Utau's brother complex. "But isn't she dating Kukai?"

Ikuto quirked an eyebrow. "Do you think she cares?"

_Of course not... _Amu thought. He saw her answer in her face.

"Exactly."

Amu turned away slightly. Of course she wanted to go, but she wouldn't let Ikuto know that. Turning up her 'cool-and-spicy' persona slightly to hide the eagerness, she answered. "Fine, I go. But it depends on if my parents will let me and where we are going."

"It says Tokyo." he stated monotonely. "That's the location."

"No… We are going to the Arctic and it says Tokyo for no reason." Amu said sarcastically, giving him a '_are-you-a-dumbass?' _look.

"Why are you being mean?" he pouted. Amu looked at him. Was he seriously trying to pull what she thought he was trying to pull? She smirked.

"I'm not being mean, you just being stupid, baka neko." She said matter-of-factly.

"Since when was I baka neko?' he said teasingly, moving closer _ever_ so slightly. She blushed lightly. _Why the hell am I blushing? _she thought frantically, _He freaking moved ONE centimetre!_

"Don't make any mistakes; I still call you pervert-cat!" She yelled, hitting him on the head, ducking her own to hide the blush. "For the record, you _are_ a baka, so it's not a nickname or anything."

"Ow, that hurt." Ikuto said, exaggeratingly rubbing the spot she hit.

"You deserved it!" She yelled, crossing her arms again, and turned so he could have a lovely view of the back of her head. " You got what you want, so please leave."

"Fine then. See you, perverted kid." He walked over to the balcony, chara changed and lept off the railing. He sprinted over the rooftops with a sound.

Amu ran to the balcony. "I am _not_ a perverted kid! If anyone is a pervert, _you_ are!" she heard his distant laughing. "Damn cat."

She walked back to her bed and hopped in again. Just as she was on the brink of sleep, her mind suddenly realised something.

How the hell was she going to convince her parents to let her go to Tokyo with a teenage boy, _alone_?

**~SCTMM~**

**Okie dokie then. The chapter probably still sucks compared to what I could've done if I had the time, but here it is. I spent extra time on the beginning before I realised that I had no time to do the exact same thing to the rest of the page, so that's why later in the chapter, there are fewer edits. It better than before, that's all that matters. And for those who read this chapter before I edited, you may have realised that I haved dropped the 'POV' changes. I find they are very messy to have in a story, especially if it changes a lot.**

**Anyway, I will probably edit this later after the story's finished, but it will be minor. Also, the lack of Kishigo is apparently irritating some of my followers, so one of the following chapters will have a completely new scene in it.**

**Signing off, XxSarbear-chanxX**


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner with Dad

**Me: YAY second chapter! w00t! two chappies in one day! :D**

**Ikuto: wow you're excited**

**Me: WTH HOW DID YOU GET OUT!**

**Yoru: I took the key ~nya!**

**Me: YORU! *stuff yoru in egg and uses sealing tape* he didn't forgive me yet!**

**Amu: That is chara abuse :O**

**Me: Oh that reminds me GUYS YOU CAN COME IN NOW!**

**Amu: Who?**

**New Charas: US !**

**Amu: O.O' who are you?**

**Me: These are my charas – Yuki, Yue, Nix, To and Harmony :D**

**Amu: So many personalities (-_-')**

**Me: *chara change with Yue; wolf ears and tail pop up* *calm and cool* anyway on with the story.**

**Yuki: Sarbear does not own Shugo Chara or Tokyo Mew Mew ~nya! (does give ideas what Yuki is) :D**

**-Amu's-POV-**

"PLEASE!" I asked for the millionth time, holding my hands up in a prayer."He won't do ANYTHING I promise!"

"For the last time Amu, I am not letting you go off on your own with some hooligan!" My dad, Tsumugu said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"You haven't even met him!" I countered, pointing accusingly. "He is a good friend of mine and he is old enough to be a legal guardian! He's respectable and he would never hurt me!"

"He's WHAT! He's 18! **(A/N: yeh Ikuto's 18, Amu's 15)** NOOOO MY LITTLE SPARROW IS DATING MEN! I'M RUNNING AWAY!" He made a beeline for the bathroom. I turned to Mama.

"Mama? Please?" I used the puppy eyes. I put my hands in a prayer again. Mama sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We will have to meet him before we decide. But if he's anything like you say he is, you will likely be going."

My eyes lit up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran up to my room.

I opened to door to find my charas still asleep.

"Guys! What are you doing still asleep!" I soundly half-heartedly angry and this was noticed by the charas.

"Well, someone's in a happy mood today. What's the occasion?" Miki asked.

"I'm going to Tokyo~" I sang happily. Ran popped out of her egg.

"Tokyo? The city with all the buildings, lights and anime expos?" she said, rubbing her eyes. I grabbed her and spun around.

"The very one!" I said ecstatically. Ran struggled in my grasp.

"Can't-breathe-"she choked. I let her go and she flew away, gasping for breath.

"Sorry Ran!"

"Hehe… I'm… OK…" she managed. Within seconds, she was her cheery self. "I'm fine!"

Miki sneaked behind me and said right in my ear. "Are you sure that the fact you are going with Ikuto is making you happy?" she smirked.

I blushed immensely. "N-No, its j-just that I've n-never been t-to T-Tokyo." I stuttered.

Miki smirked again."Amu you are in DENIAL!" She got out her sketchbook and started to draw.

I watched her for a few seconds, and then turned my attention back to my room, trying to remember why I came up here. I spotted my phone on the desk. I grabbed it and flicked through the contacts until I found the one I was looking for. I hit Call.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ri-_

"_Moshimoshi?" _said the deep voice on the other end.

"Hi Ikuto, it's Amu." I swear, just hearing his voice made me blush.

"_Hi Amu. What can I do for you?" _

"Umm.. I kind of need you to come over to convince my parents."

"_Let me guess… your dad?" _He sounded exasperated.

"Yeah… he's usually the problem. Anyway, I need you to act respectable and adult and stuff."

"_To convince your dad that I'm not a pedo or something?" _Damn, he's good. But then again, my dad is VERY predictable.

"Yeah. Is that OK?" I asked.

"_Sure that's fine. Anything to please my little Ichigo."_ I could literally HEAR him smirking. Is that even possible?

"DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!" I yelled, moving the phone so the mouth piece was right in front of my mouth, to ensure maximum volume.

"_Hahaha… you're so fun to annoy. I'll in an hour."_

I calmed down. "That's fine. I'll tell Mum you're coming."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

_Click._

I put the phone down on the desk and walked out of my room, my charas following me. Mama was in the kitchen cooking lunch. I went right up to her.

"Mama, you know that boy I was talking about?" She turned and looked at me, keeping one eye on the stove.

"Yes? The one taking you to Tokyo?" she stated, stirring the rice.

"Yeah well, I called him and he said he is coming over in an hour. Is that OK?" I played with my hands.

"Oh Amu-chan, that's fine. I'll set out an extra place then."

"Thank you Mama."

After the food was cooked, Mama set the table with 10 minutes to spare, with 5 places on the table. I was setting out the chopsticks when Ami came running down the hall. Obviously she smelled the food. She looked at the table.

"Mama why are dere five pwates?" she asked in her 3 year old voice.

"Amu-chan is having a guest over, Ami-chan." Mama said, placing the food on the table.

"Onee-chan is your boyfwend coming ova?" she asked me.

I sighed. "Ami, Ikuto is not my boyfriend." I set down the last pair of chopsticks. Ami giggled and Mama looked at me.

"You must be very close with him though. You're not using a honorific." she stated. I blushed and hid behind my hair.

"You could say that." I said.

Ami squealed. "Haha, Mama, onee-chan's bwushing!" I looked at Ami. "AMI!" I yelled. Ami ran away singing: "Onee-chan has a boyfwend, onee-chan has a boyfwend!"

"Ah, so you do like him." Mama said knowingly.

"I don't like him!" I yelled. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it; it must be Ikuto_-kun._" I said, emphasising the _–kun._

I opened the door, and I was right. Ikuto was wearing a white long-sleeved button-up shirt and dark blue jeans, plus his signature cross choker. He had combed (well attempted) his usually messy alley-cat blue hair. Mama peeped around the corner.

"My, my, Amu-chan, he is a cute one, isn't he?" she said, looking at me sneakily.

"Mama!" I said. I turned back to Ikuto. "Come on in, Ikuto_-kun_." He looked at me funny.

"What's with the _–kun_?" he asked.

**#-Ikuto's-POV-#**

"What's with the _–kun_?" I asked. Did she seriously call me Ikuto_-kun_? Amu blushed a bit.

"N-Nothing," she said. She walked down the hall into the dining room. I noticed she was wearing dark pink t-shirt and a red skirt that ended mid-thigh, plus a pair of red-and-white striped thigh socks and red-brown ankle boots. She had her bubblegum hair up in two little half-ponytails with her signature X-clips **(A/N: think Amulet Angel's hair)**. She was cute.

I followed her. The dining table was set for five, so I guess her whole family will be eating with us. Her mother and sister seated themselves, as did Amu. I sat beside Amu, then saw the empty place.

"Amu, where's your dad?" I asked. She seemed to have noticed the missing place too.

"Mama is Papa still hiding in the bathroom?"she asked her mother. Midori, I think her name was, too saw the spot.

"I'd better go get him." she got up and left. Amu's little sister, Ami, came up to me and started pulling on my hair. It kind of hurt

"Your hair is soft like kitty fur!" she commented, now patting my hair. Amu sighed.

"Ami, I don't think Ikuto appreciates you pulling on his hair." She got up and pried her sister's fingers out of my hair. Ami went back to her seat.

"Are you one-chan's boyfwend?" she asked. Amu blushed A LOT. I laughed at Amu's red face.

"Don't laugh at me cat boy!" she yelled, whacking me on the head. I still laughed. Amu'sface turn from an embarrassed red to an angry red.

"OK, OK, I'll stop l-laughing." I could hardly speak. Ami looked at me.

"Are you going to mwarry one-chan?" Amu went back to embarrassed red. I looked back at Ami.

"Why not?" I shrugged. Amu turned to me.

"IKUTO! You can't just say things like that!" she shouted. She looked like she was going to hit me again but was saved by Midori's return. Behind her was a man that looked like someone that was usually cheerful, but now he was the scariest man I've ever seen. He sat down, eyeing me suspiciously. Midori served everyone and Amu's dad watched my every move.

When we finished eating Midori left to get dessert and Amu's dad rounded on me.

"I have a few questions to ask, if you don't mind." his tone made it clear he wasn't taking no for an answer. I shifted in my seat.

"Ok let's start shall we. How do you know Amu-chan?" he placed his hands together like a detective interrogating someone.

"She goes to my school, and we are good friends." That was true.

"Ok then. Next, where did you get tickets to Tokyo?" he leant a little closer.

"My sister entered me in a raffle and I won." True.

"Next. Why do you want to take my daughter?"

"As I said before, we are very good friends and I knew she's never been to Tokyo, so…"

"Next question. Would you ever hurt my daughter in anyway, like…" he trailed off. My face turned slightly red when I realised what he was asking.

"Oh no, sir! I would even THINK about hurting her." What a perverted man, like Amu and I would do THAT.

Seeming satisfied, he got out of his detective pose. "Fine, if all those are true, I give you permission to take my daughter to Tokyo." Amu and I smiled. Amu's dad turned serious. "BUT, if Amu comes back hurt or ANYTHING, I will personally come to visit you." Wow, I did NOT want that visit.

Midori came back with… taiyaki? Midori saw me looking.

"Chocolate-flavoured. Is that alright?" Chocolate? YES!

"Chocolate is fine, miss." I smiled.

**%-Amu-and-Ikuto's-POV-%**

'_I'm going to Tokyo YES!'_

**Me: w00t! that chappie was WAY longer than the last one :D**

**Amu: so I'm going to Tokyo now **

**Me: YAH**

**Ikuto: Still don't see the Tokyo Mew Mew side of this story.**

**Me: They will come later. Probably in 1-2 chapters**

**Ikuto: You're still a noob though**

**Me: *chara transform with Yuki; cat ears and tail pop up (Chara Nari: White Kitten)* WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Ikuto: Oh? is that how you want to play *chara transform***

**Me: *summons shooting star staff* RARR BLAZING PURPLE STAR!**

**Ikuto: *gets hit by glittery purple stars* *knocked out***

**Me: W00T! K.O.! I WIN :D**

**Amu: (-_-') please R&R**

**Harmony: *cool and kung-fuey* And you will get a free hug from Ikuto**

**Nix: Sarbear-chan you hurt Ikuto *heals Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Wha? Oh right *chases Me***

**Me: *Runs***


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Ready to Leave

**Me: so everyone this is chapter three**

**Ikuto: it's a miracle she's not hyper :D**

**Me: watch it cat boy or I will get the Doritos and creamy soda**

**Amu: NOOOOO NOT YOUR HYPERNESS FOOD**

**Me: too late *eats* …**

**Ikuto: why didn't it work (-_-')**

**Me: …**

**Amu: maybe she grew out of it**

**Me: … …**

**Yoru: I think she did ~nya**

**Harmony: 3…**

**Nix: 2…**

**Yue: 1…**

**Me: HYPER!**

**Amu, Ikuto & Yoru: *jumps* ARRGGHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ran, Miki & Su: *flies in*what wrong Amu-chan?**

**Amu: THAT *points at me***

**Me: WHHHHEEEEEEE! *craziness* XD**

**Yuki: Sarbear does not own Shugo Chara or Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did SC's ending would be Amuto and TMM's ending would be Kishigo.**

**Ichigo: NUUUUU MASAYA**

**Kisshu: Koneko-chan come here :3**

**Ichigo: ARGH! *runs***

**Kisshu: Enjoy *runs after Ichigo***

**-Amu's-POV-**

The day after the interrogation, sorry lunch, I went up to my room to look for my suitcase. I couldn't find it though. I just gave up when the phone rang.

_Ring, ring. Ring ri-_

"Moshimoshi?" I said.

"_Hinamori-san?" _said a high voice.

"Oh, hi Tadase-kun. What do you want?"

"_Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park next week?" _Shoot. Next week we left for Tokyo.

"Uh, I'm really sorry Tadase-kun, but I'm going to Tokyo for two months next week."

"_Oh, ok then. Have fun in Tokyo. Bye."_ he sounded disappointed.

"Bye."

_Click._

_Ring, ri-_

"Moshimoshi?"

"_Amu-chii? It's Yaya. Everyone and I are going to the festival next week. Want to come?"_

"Sorry Yaya. I can't. I'm going to Tokyo for two months."

"_Ok then another time. Bye."_

"Bye."

_Click._

_Ri- _

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

"Moshimoshi?" I sort of shouted. I was getting frustrated at all these calls.

"_Jeez, what crawled up your butt and died." _A feminine voice said.

"Oh, hi Utau. Sorry for snapping, my phone is going berserk."

"_Yeah, anyway-"_

"If it's something about next week I can't come. I'm going to Tokyo."

"_Oh, so Ikuto gave you the spare ticket."_

I blushed. "How do you know?"

"_He told me, duh."_

OK, that made a lot of sense.

"_Anyway, I wasn't going to invite you to anything, since I know about Ikuto's trip. I was going to invite you to something AFTER you come back."_

"After's fines. What do you need."

"_I'm having a concert and I was wondering if you could help me with the costumes and stuff."_

"OK, that's fine. See you there."

_Click._

**~THE NEXT WEEK~**

I finally found that damn suitcase. Guess where it was? IN THE FREAKING BACK OF THE CLOSET! We leave for Tokyo TOMORROW and still haven't packed!

I am screwed. I will never be finished on time. As I was contemplating the possible choices I had, there was a knock on my balcony door. I looked up and saw Ikuto. I let him in.

"What do you want? I'm busy." I said monotone. He looked at the suitcase.

"Still haven't packed?" he _tsk_ed and waved his index side to side, like he was scolding a small child, 'You always leaves things to the last minute."

"I couldn't find my bloody suitcase." I crossed my arms and turned away from him. He walked over to my dresser and started pulling stuff out.

"What are you doing?" I asked, blushing. He picked up a pink t-shirt with a blue cat on it, smirked at it then threw it into the suitcase.

"Helping you pack. What does it look like?" He picked up another t-shirt, plain red this time, and flung it into the bag. I looked at him.

"Willingly?" I said, as if it were a joke. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi is actually doing something nice."

"Hey, isn't taking you to Tokyo a nice thing?" he flung a pair of faded blue jeans. He was right. I knelt down to the existing clothes and started folding them before putting them back in the suitcase.

It continued like this for a while. Fling, fold, place, fling, fold, place. We made small talk, like what we were going to do in Tokyo.

"I heard the park there is amazing," he said, "Full of trees of all kinds, with flowers and stuff. I even heard there is this cute little café there."

"Wow." I said, "That's sounds cool, we should go do that as well." Then we were silent. Until Ikuto spoke again.

"I didn't know you were a B-cup." he stated, oblivious to how red I just turned. I whipped around to see him holding a frilly pale pink bra. _MY_ frilly pale pink bra, thank you very much. If my face was red before, it just turned supernova.

"_DON'T GO LOOKING IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!" _I screamed, swiping the bra out of his hands. "You can go sit outside while I pack my…" I tried to find a good word, "Underthings!" I literally threw him out the balcony door. And locked it. And closed the curtains.

"No good cat snooping around my underwear drawer…" I mumbled angrily chucking the bra in the bag then going to get the rest of my underwear. In the end I had: 6 t-shirts, 4 shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 4 pairs of shortish-shorts, several accessories, my toiletries and 4 pairs of shoes. I set out what I was going to wear tomorrow then zipped up the suitcase. My outfit consisted of a black halter neck, dark blue jeans, black ankle boots and midnight blue X-clips. The halter neck had a blue heart buckle where the strings to tie around your neck are attached. The jeans had a little silver heart outline of the back pockets and the ankle boots were leather.

I slipped into my pyjamas then got into bed but I realised Ikuto was probably still outside, waiting for me to let him in again. I got out of bed and I was right. I let him in.

"Jeez, you like to take your time." he looked at the stuffed suitcase.

"Yeah, well girls actually have a fashion sense so it takes a while to decide what clothes go with what." I said matter-of-factly. Ikuto stretched his arms.

"Anyway, I better go." he looked at me. "Or I could just crash here."

I looked at him incredulously. "No way, hozay! You are NOT sleeping in my room. Out you go." I pushed him out again.

"Fine I'm going then." then he bent down and kissed me on the cheek. The charas all went "EHHHH!". Ikuto smirked "Bye."

He chara changed and jumped off the balcony, "Pick you up after breakfast." he shouted. And then he was gone.

I was blushing so hard it would put a tomato to shame. I touched the spot he kissed, blushed harder then went back to bed. The charas were talking.

Ran was in hysterics. She was flying around yelling "IKUTO KISSED AMU!"

Miki was furiously sketching. "Come on pencil! Let me create faster! I need to capture the moment!"

Su had passed out. Dia said nothing, for she was just an egg.

I blushed again. _'Ikuto… kissed me.'_

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

I woke up to noisy charas.

"Come on Amu-chan. Fight, fight!" Fight… what? Seriously Ran.

"Amu-chan you need to get up ~desu."

"Amu-chan Ikuto's here." Miki said.

"Ikuto… WHAT!" I jumped up. In a matter of minutes, I was dressed, brushed and clean and racing down the stairs. Miki flew up to me.

"Amu-chan… I was joking. It's 7:00am. You wouldn't get up."

I put on a small child face "Mikiii… you're so mean." I pouted.

Miki looked smug. I smirked then grabbed her little sketchbook.

"Noooo! Amu-chan give that back!" why was she freaking out?

I flicked through the tiny pictures. Several objects, Su's cooking, me and the charas altogether, a picture Ikuto kissing me on the cheek which was obviously drawn yesterday and… Miki and Yoru holding hands.

"Miki…" I held up the picture, "You like Yoru, don't you?"

Miki blushed furiously then grabbed the book, "T-That's none of the b-business."

Ran came up. "Miki's got a crush, Miki's got a crush~" she sang, waving her little pom-poms around.

"No I don't!" Miki puffed out her cheeks.

"Again in denial about Yoru, Miki ~desu?" Su said.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YORU!" Miki yelled. We knew she wasn't going to yield.

"Fine. Guys let's go get breakfast." We walked into the kitchen. Mama was cooking something.

"Mama, what are you cooking?" I sniffed the air. It smelt like blueberries, icing sugar and buttermilk.

"I'm cooking blueberry waffles. I thought that since you are going to Tokyo today, I would make something special." She lifted a blue-tinged waffle out of the waffle maker and set in on a plate. "Go on Amu-chan, help yourself."

I took two waffles, some blueberries and strawberries and a lot of icing sugar. I sliced of a little bit of each for my charas. We all ate silently. The door bell rang. Mama wiped her hands on a hand towel then went to go answer it. I started eating again.

"Oh hello Ikuto-kun, do come in. I just finished cooking breakfast." Mama came back into the kitchen. "Did you have breakfast? If you didn't I'd be glad to make you some."

"That's OK. Don't worry about it." Ikuto entered the room. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. He sat down in the seat next to me.

"Hey Amu. All packed and stuff?" He asked, stealing one of the strawberries on my waffles.

"HEY that's mine! And yes I'm ready." I tried to get the strawberry back but he ate it. Damn cat.

"Want it back now?" he said, going in for another one. I fended him off with my fork while he laughed.

I finished eating, occasionally having to defend my food, and put the plate in the sink. I rushed upstairs, and grabbed my chara case, my carry-on bag and suitcase. I walked back down with the suitcase clunking down the stairs behind me.

Ikuto took the suitcase and put it in his car. Wait, car? I didn't know Ikuto had a car.

I said goodbye to everyone, hugged my family then got in the car while Ikuto had to promise not to hurt me again. Ikuto got into the car as well.

He started the engine, and we drove off. My family was waving at us until we turned the corner.

**Me: Bleah *dead* X_X**

**Ikuto: What happened to you? :/**

**Amu: This is her 3RD chapter today!**

**Me: And it's so BORING writing the introductory chapters D:**

**Nix: There, there, Sarbear-chan. You will get your action fix soon**

**Amu: Action? like fighting monsters and stuff?**

**Me: YEAH! BRING ON THE KIMERA ANIMAS! *chara transforms into Luna Wolf (Yue)***

**Everyone: O.O'**

**Zakuro: Since when were you a WOLF girl? I'M the wolf girl.**

**Me: I can do whatever I want. I'm the author YAY :D**

**Ran: Please**

**Miki: Rate**

**Su: And**

**Dia: Review!**

**Me: O.O' Dia when did you get here?**

**Dia: I don't know *sparkle***

**Me: OK…**

**Yoru: Anyone who reviews will get a cookie from Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Jeez, why am I always the reviewer bribe**

**Me: Because you are the best bishie ever :D**


	4. Chapter 4 The Airport

**Me: *yawn* this is… chapter… four*YAWN***

**Ikuto: O.O' what happened to you?**

**Amu: her alarm clock doesn't know it's the holidays**

**Ichigo: I'm tired too *yawn* *catnap***

**Amu: You're always tired**

**Me: Zzzzz…**

**Ikuto: Did she fall asleep?**

**Amu: I think she did. Wait… OMG WHOS GOING TO WRITE THE STORY!**

**Ikuto: Obviously me *evil grin***

**Amu: OMG NUUUU SARBEAR-CHAN WAKE UP!**

**Me: num num *still asleep***

**#-My-POV-#**

As we turned around the corner, I pulled up in a dark place and parked there.

"Why have we stopped?" Amu asked, looking at me. I started to lean closer and closer unti-

**Amu: OH NO YOU DON'T *takes keyboard***

**Ikuto: awww Amu you are so mean T^T**

**Amu: I'M writing the story**

**-Beautiful-Gorgeous-Amu's-POV-**

We turned around the corner and stopped at a red light. Realising my chance was now; I quickly opened the door and ran out onto the street.

"I'm coming Tadase-kun! I want to go on that date!" I chara changed with Ra-

**Ikuto: OH NO YOU ARE NOT TURNING THIS INTO TADAMU *choke***

**Amu: Too bad I got the keyboard *starts to type***

**Ikuto: Sarbear-chan she's turning it into Tadamu!**

**Me: Zzzz…**

**Yuki: I know! Sarbear-chan I've got a box of Malteasers!**

**Me: *awake* WHERE! GIMMA SOME MALTEASERS!**

**Ikuto: Thank God! Amu is turning the story into Tadamu!**

**Me: What NUUU *chara change with Harmony* *karate black belt appears* *tackles Amu* Tadamu is against the Law!**

**Amu: NUUUU TADASE-KUN! *gets thrown in the random cage***

**Me: Phew that was a close call. Time for the real story *deletes previous stories***

**To: Sarbear-chan doesn't not own Shugo Chara or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Harmony: Enjoy**

**#-Ikuto's-POV-#**

We turned around the corner, making our way to the airport. I passed Amu my bag.

"Can you see what terminal we are?" I asked. She took the tickets out of the bag and scanned their contents.

"It seems to be National terminal 10, the plane leaves at 12:00." she stated, putting the tickets back in the bag. She put the bag back on the floor. She leant back on the chair and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she started snoring softly.

Yoru, who was talking with the other charas, came and sat on my head, burrowing his face in my hair and fell asleep too. I have to say, it's very difficult driving with a sleeping chara on your head.

Ran, Miki and Su were playing tag in the back, flying all over the place, including in my line of vision. It was getting irritating.

"Guys, its hard enough driving with Yoru sleeping on my head without your three flying around in my face." I said irritably. They looked at me.

"Sorry, Ikuto, we'll just play in the back." they flew off. I rounded another corner.

After a while, we arrived at the airport. I parked the car and looked up at Amu. She was still asleep so I poked her in the cheek again. She stirred.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. I opened the car door and stepped out.

"Yep. Seiyo Airport." I pointed to the building. I walked around to the back of the car and opened the boot. Amu came around and pulled out her suitcase. I pulled out my own and closed the boot. We changed the suitcases to wheeler mode and pulled them behind up.

Upon entering the airport, we saw a lot of people in line for check-in. Amu groaned.

"Great this is going to take forever." she grumbled. There were a lot of people, but the check-ins were done really fast, so in very little time we were at the front of the line.

"Next please." said a cheery young woman, around 25. She had medium-length blonde hair and brown eyes. Her badge read 'Emily'. We pulled our bags onto the conveyor belt next to her station. She quickly stuck a tag around the handle, with our flight details. The bags moved along the conveyor belt until they passed out of sight behind a flap. Amu and I walked out of check-in and into the 'National Flights' area. Out carry bags were scanned quickly and we walked through a metal detector.

We walked into terminal 10. I checked the time. It was 9.34. **(A/N: yes it took them 2 hours to get to the airport. They had to go to the city.)**

**-Amu's-POV-**

Ikuto checked his watch.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked up from his watch.

"9.34. We've got an hour to kill." he replied. He dropped his hand.

"Why do we have to get her so early anyway?" I said.

"Just in case the plane leaves early of something. It's better to be safe than sorry." He started walking to the café outside the terminal.

"What are you doing?" I asked, following him into the store. He turned around.

"I'm going to see if they have any gum. When the plane descends the pressure make your ears pop and chewing helps stop that." He turned back to the café. '_Oh yeah, it must be worse for his because he has sensitive cat ears.'_ I thought. I followed him.

In the café, the person behind the register was a middle-ages man. And yes they did appear to have gum.

"How much is the gum?" Ikuto asked.

"$3.00 a pack." the man replied. Ikuto handed him a $5.00 and the man printed a receipt, handing it to Ikuto. Ikuto then picked a pack of gum.

We headed over to some seats in terminal 10.

**~Two and a half hours later~**

"_The 12:00 flight to Tokyo is now boarding."_ said a voice over the loudspeaker. Ikuto picked up his bag.

"That's us." I picked up my bag too. We walked over to a lady that was standing by the gate. She greeted us with a cheery smile.

"Tickets please." she said, holding out her hand in a non-demanding way. Ikuto handed her the tickets and she quickly scanned them. She handed them back. "Thank you for flying with Air Tokyo."

We boarded the plane. The plane was HUGE. Well in length anyway. We looked for our seats. Of course, I took the window seat. Ikuto took the seat next to me. I looked at him and saw that Yoru was sleeping on his head, his little paws grabbing some strands of hair so he didn't fall off. I laughed. _'Has he been there the entire time?'_ I thought.

My own charas went into my carry bag and slept in their eggs. I wasn't very tired, seeing as I had a nap on the way over. Ikuto was though; he fell asleep as soon as the plane took off. I smiled at him and brushed some stray hairs out of his eyes. I stared out the window for the rest of the trip.

**Me: *dead* X_X**

**Ikuto: Again?**

**Me: Not in a very fanfictiony mood and I hate describing boring stuff, like airports X_X**

**Amu: Then what was the point of this chapter.**

**Me: (-_-') this is just a filler really. It's just describing you GOING to Tokyo.**

**Ikuto: Man that sucks. Everyone hates fillers.**

**Me: I want action T^T**

**Ikuto: I want a make-out scene with Amu T^T**

**Amu: *hits Ikuto* NO WAY AM I MAKING OUT WITH YOU *angry aura***

**Ikuto: *emo corner* Amu is so mean**

**Nix: Aww cheer up Ikuto *wiggles catnip in Ikuto's face***

**Ikuto: *chara change* NYA!**

**Me: *drool* is that catnip? *chara change with Yuki* NYA!**

**Ichigo: CATNIP? WHERE? *cat ears pop out* NYA!**

**Yuki: It's over there NYA! **

**Me, Ichigo, Yuki and Yoru: POUNCE LIKE A TIGER *glomp Ikuto* **

**Amu: (-_-') why am I surrounded by nekomimis?**

**Nekomimis: NYA! *fight over catnip***

**Yue: *sweatdrop* Please R&R**

**Nix: Or we'll set all these catnip-high nekomimis on you**


	5. Chapter 5 Hello Tokyo!

**Me: IM ALIVE! :D**

**Ikuto: D:{ WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Amu: :( Ikuto that's not nice**

**Me: (-_-') I am SO sorry but my mum made me clean my war zone of a room. Plus there was the AFL grand final…**

**Ikuto: You like foot ball O.O**

**Me: No… my dad does XD Anyway I have nothing to say so ON WITH THE STORY. AMU!**

**Amu: What!**

**Me: Disclaimer if you please :D**

**Amu: *sigh* Sarbear-chan owns nothing but the storyline.**

***~SCTMM~***

**#-Ikuto's-POV-#**

I opened my eyes drowsily. Man, I was tired. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep. And stretched. Man, stretching has never felt so good. There was a disturbance on my lap. I looked down.

Amu was using my lap as a pillow. When did she fall asleep? I stroked some hair out of her eyes and looked out the window. I could see the cityscape that was Tokyo. _'I should probably wake her up.'_ I thought.

I used my standard waking up procedure. I poked her in the cheek.

"Yo, Amu, get up, we're here." I said, poking her again. She blearily opened her eyes. She look at me drowsily.

"Whattimeizzit?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She yawned as well. **(A/N: LOL I YAWNED JUST THEN TOO XD)**

"Time for Tokyo." I smirked, waiting for her to go really excited. 3… 2… 1…

"REALLY?" She sort of yelled, because we were on a plane. She looked out the window in an instant, staring at the city, her face so close to the glass; her nose was crushed up against it. OK I wasn't expecting her to be so excited that she smashes her face into the window.

We felt the plane dip slightly as we began our descent. I tapped Amu on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked, her voice still muffled by the window, as she didn't turn away to answer me.

"We're going down, so I thought you would want some gum to stop your ears popping." I searched around my bag for it.

"Oh yes please, what flavour?" She finally unglued herself from the window to turn to me.

I smirked as I handed her a piece. "Strawberry."

She glared at me. "As much as I like that flavour, does everything you do revolve around me?"

She unwrapped her gum and chewed on it. I chewed my own piece. "Who said I bought it because of you? Geez, that's really self-centred of you."

She turned crimson in embarrassment. "N-no, just f-forget I s-said i-it." She stuttered, turning away to look out the window again. I laughed.

"You are so easy to wind up." I laughed again. She glared at me again.

"Damn cat, just shut up, will you?" she said, giving off a slight evil aura. I crossed my arms. "No. Not if you don't say please."

She sighed, but it sounded more like a 'Grr'. "Fine. _Please_ shut up nekomimi boy?"

I uncrossed my arms. "No." I smirked. "I still have to ask, why all the cat names?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She looked at me as if I was the stupidest person in the world. I knew the answer to my question anyway. "Your chara is a cat. Plus you act really cat-like and stuff. Plus your chara change has cat ears."

She grabbed my hands and put them on either side of my head, to symbolize cat ears. "See?" She giggled. _'She has a very cute laugh.'_ I noticed.

I looked out the window. We were really close to the ground now, approximately 100m.

"Amu, we're about to land." I pointed out the window. She look out the window and squealed in delight. We were very close now, about 50m.

A great jolt indicated that we had touched down. Amu was holding her stomach. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that chocolate." She was slightly green.

"You OK?" I asked, a bit concerned, as I didn't want her throwing up. "Yeah, I'm fine." she was her normal colour again.

"When did you eat chocolate? And why did you without _me_?" I accused. She giggled nervously.

"I brought it from home. I only had one bar though. It was even a full size bar; it was a snack-size." She explained. My glare changed to a smirk.

"We still could have shared it. You could have started at one end; I could've started at the other." I said. She blushed _a lot._ She hit me on the head.

"You pervert. I know what you're thinking." She had her squint-eye face on. I smirked at her again.

"Then what am I thinking?" I challenged. She pointed at me.

"You were thinking about a chocolate bar version of the pocky game." Haha, right on target. The plane finally stopped. We got our bags and departed the plane.

***~SCTMM~***

**~Café Mew Mew~**

**-Ichigo's-POV-**

I ran around the tables frantically. We were having a really busy day. I haven't sat down for two hours, rushing from table to table, delivering a variety of sugary drinks and cakes. My boss, Ryou, Is being a HUGE jerk, like always, yelling at us to pick up the pace. Mint was sitting at her table, drinking tea like always. Pudding was serving customers via huge beach ball, as she was walking on it. Lettuce was help Keiichiro make cakes. Zakuro was walking rather slowly for the amount of customers, but even at that pace she walked like the model she is, a few boys were eyeing her from a table. I walked past Mint's table.

"Miinnttt! Please can you help us? I am going to die if I have to keep this up! JUST PLEASE WORK!" I shouted. She looked at me expressionless.

"I am helping, I am testing the tea." She stated. She took a sip of her tea, pinky out. I glared daggers at her.

"That's all you even do! Now get off your butt and do some real work!" Some people stared at my outburst. Mint continued to sip her tea. I turned red, just about to explode. Then I remembered Mint's Zakuro fandom. I whispered in Mint's ear.

"If you help, you can work with Zakuro." I am so evil. But Zakuro will probably just ignore her anyway. Mint was out of her chair in an instant, wiping down her table with a cloth from out of nowhere. Well, well, well, Mint just went from snotty rich girl to obsessive fan girl.

Ryou came out to see our progress. Then he saw Mint working, and boy, was he stunned. He actually dropped his jerk side for just enough time to ask me:

"Wow, you actually got Mint to work. How did you do it?" He asked, still shocked.

"Never underestimate the power of fandom." I smirked. I got a fresh tray of cakes, which were a strawberry tart and a milkshake, meant for table 7. I was walking over to the table when I felt a strange power wash over me. _'A Kimera Anima? No, it's too pure for that. A Mew? It doesn't feel like a Mew either. What is it?'_ I thought.

**~End Chapter~**

**Me: Muahahaha the Mews are in**

**Ichigo: Finally! I can go in the chats now :D**

**Ikuto: You were kinda of already in the chats -_-**

**Amu: That is true (-_-')**

**Me: I haven't got anything to say.**

**Lettuce: OK?**

**Yuki: Please R&R**

**Me: I wanted the Mews to say that this time :(**

**Ikuto: Then do it already**

**Ichigo: Please!**

**Mint: Rate.**

**Lettuce: And…**

**Pudding: REVIEW!**

**Zakuro: Or I will go wolf girl on you. *evil face***

**Me: O.O SCARY!**

**Amu: Till next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Cafe Mew Mew

**Me: …**

**Ikuto: ? whats up**

**Me: SOMEONE absolutely smothered my pc with parental blocks *glares at brother with ultra-evil 'I will kill you' glare***

**Ikuto: *sweatdrop* *shocked by recoil from glare***

**Amu: *walks in* *scared* omg why does Sarbear-chan have a really evil and murderous aura?**

**Ichigo: *has been there the whole time* she thinks her brother set up parental controls on every site she goes to regularly.**

**Pudding: THEN WE WILL STOP HIM ~NA NO DA! *put on detective costume, pretends a piece of pocky is a cigarette***

**Me: RIGHT! But… err… we need someone totally annoying and arrogant but really angry all the time.**

**All: KISEKI GET IN HERE!**

**Kiseki: COMMONERS NO ONE YELLS AT THE KING! *does tadase's chara change laugh***

**Ikuto: Oh shut chibi-kiddy-king! *kicks***

**Me: *puts Kiseki in mind control helmet* now you will do as I say! go get Tadagay and kill my brother with your girly jello attack! *Kiseki laughs evilly, but robotically. Kiseki leaves***

**Mint: *sips tea* im bored. can you get on with the story.**

**Me: Grr! *shakes fist at Mint* I was getting to it! So shut your pie hole before I shut it for you! Also for my followers; IM ALIVE!**

**Lettuce: Sarbear-chan owns nothing but the storyline.**

**~SCTMM~**

**-Amu's-POV-**

"Wow! This hotel is HUGE!" I shouted, peering around the large hotel room. It had a lot of white, with splashes of pastel and black here and there. There was a big bathroom, with a Jacuzzi-size tub. There was also a lounge room, with two large futon couches and a glass coffee table, which was decorated with a stack of coasters and a vase of white roses. The lounge room lead out to the bedroom, and luckily there were two large beds, because no way in hell am I sharing a bed with Ikuto. I dove onto the bed by the window, marking it mine with my suitcase. The beds themselves were amazing. They were queen-sizes, and laden with soft, linen sheets that smelt like lavender and laundry detergent. The head board area was filled with all sorts of pillows and cushions, all matching the colour scheme of the rest of the room

Heck, this wasn't even a hotel room, this was a hotel SUITE!

Ikuto plopped his suitcase on the other bed. He lay on his bed as well. Within minutes he was softly snoring, Yoru also asleep on his chest. I thought this was weird, as it was three in the afternoon.

I smirked and fished around my bag. After a few minutes I found what I was looking for: a cattail. I saw it in the pet shops a few days ago and I thought it would be fun to tease Ikuto with it, with him being the big cat he is. My charas saw it and they smirked too. They knew what I was going to do.

I tip-toed across the room and waved my hand in front of Ikuto's face, just to make sure he was asleep. Seeing that he was, I swished the cattail lightly under his nose. His nose twitched. I swished it again. His ears popped out and his eyes shot open, his entire face forming into the best and cutest nekomimi face ever, complete with the sideways '3' mouth. He tried to grab it, but I moved it out of the way. Yoru, woken from Ikuto's sudden movement, took a swipe at it too. For a few minutes, he was acting like a cat with a piece of string dangled in front of its face **((cat owners you know what that act looks like))** until, seeming fed up with not being able to get the cattail, grabbed my arm that was holding the cattail and pulled, so I was lying across his chest. My face turned cherry red. I looked at his face and saw no sign of pervertedness, just a look of extreme kittyness. I laughed when I saw his gaze still fixated of the cattail.

"Here you are, you overgrown cat." I said, chucking the cattail in his face. But he didn't let go. Wha? Instead he pulled me into a humongous bear-err cat hug. Or should I say a tiger hug or something? I don't know. Then he started purring. _Purring._ I knew Ikuto was a cat but seriously, _purring_? Who knew? Before I knew it, he fell asleep again. I pried his arms off (with some difficulty) And went to my already on computer. I IM'ed to Utau (who was luckily online:

PinkX_: Hey, Utau, do you know if Ikuto does any cat-like? Like REALLY cat-like? - Amu_

She IM'ed back almost instantly:

LunaticSinger: _Duh. He doesn't have a cat chara for nothing you know. Why? Planning to do something? - Utau_

PinkX: _NO! I just wanted to know. What does he do? _

LunaticSinger: _Well let's see… he purrs and stuff._

PinkX: _Yep, I figured as much. _

LunaticSinger: _You… did? _

PinkX: _Yeah, let me guess it happens when he plays with cattails and stuff, right?_

LunaticSinger: _How did you know?_

PinkX: _I did an experiment. Didn't turn out so well for me :(_

LunaticSinger: _:( What did he do?_

PinkX: _Besides almost hugging me to death, not much._

LunaticSinger: _What! Ikuto is mi- oh shitake mushrooms._

PinkX: _What? What happened?_

LunaticSinger: _Uh… well everyone is at my house for a party, and Tadase saw me IMing you so he was going to ask me to tell you something, but then he saw your message on how Ikuto hugged you, so now he's all angry and depressed. He's, like, about to chara change and stomp his way to Tokyo to get back his 'girl'._

PinkX: _Seriously? Can you tell him that just because he likes me, DOESN'T mean I'm his 'girl'. I mean yeah, sure he's cute and all, but seriously? He's planning to bash up Ikuto because he HUGGED me? Man, that's low._

LunaticSinger: _? I though you liked Tadase. _

PinkX: _Yeah, when I was 11. I only see him as a friend._

**-Utau's house-**

Amu IM'ed Utau back.

PinkX: _Yeah, when I was 11. I only see him as a friend._

Tadase looked at the screen in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Amu didn't like him back. Utau turned to the distraught Tadase.

"See? You told me to find out if she liked you or not, and there's your answer." Tadase didn't believe it though.

"The cat must have hacked into Amu's account or something. Go to webcam."

Utau sighed. No matter how many signs there were, Tadase continued to believe that Amu was the 'One' and that she liked him back. Just to shut the kiddy king up, she clicked the 'Send Webcam Invitation' button.

**-Back in Tokyo-**

_You have received an invitation to start Webcam. Please click __here__ to accept. To decline the request, please click __here__._

I clicked the accept button. After a couple of seconds, a big screen showed up on the IM page. I was dark for a moment then colour bed into it as the camera adjusted to the light. Tadase and Utau appeared as the colour focused. Tadase looked sad but Utau looked annoyed. I waved awkwardly to them.

"Uh… hi guys." I said, showing a sheepish smile. They flashed a sheepish smile back. "What's up?"

"Do you like Ikuto?" The random question came from Tadase, surprising. "Answer honestly." His tone indicated he was angry and sad. I blushed a little.

"Of course not!"

"Then why did he hug you?" His bangs hid his eyes.

"The stupid cat was in his stupid nekomimi mode and grabbed me." I pouted defiantly. There was a rustling behind me.

"Aw… Amu that wasn't a very nice comment." Arms wrapped around my middle, as Ikuto rested his chin on my shoulder from behind.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase pointed dramatically at the screen, earning him some confused stares from our other friends in the background and a sweat drop from Utau.

"Yo." was all Ikuto said. Tadase looked like he was going to charge through the screen.

I was blushing like mad, "Ikuto! Let go of me!" I tried to remove his arms from my waist, with no success.

"Aw… but Amu, you were the one who made me go into 'nekomimi mode' with that cattail." He nuzzled my head. I went 10x as red as before.

Tadase was red too, but with anger. "Let go of her you thieving cat!"

He never showed it in public, but Tadase hated Ikuto's guts. What I wanted to know was why? They grew up together, and they acted like brothers. Then when Tadase and I were 8, Tadase just suddenly hated Ikuto for no apparent reason. Once Tadase tried to throw this bucket of paint at Ikuto (I know what a random idea), but what Tadase didn't count on was Ikuto's fan girls. They would rather die than see their 'dear Ikuto-sama' covered with paint. That day was truly horrifying. 7 girls sacrificed their new outfits to the Evil Paint Bucket of Doom to protect their Ikuto-sama from it, by creating a super effective fan girl barrier. **((haha I loled a lot writing this))**

"No thank you, kiddy king. I'm quite comfortable here." He hugged me tighter. I struggled a little but Ikuto's arms were like steel bar, just instead of being cold and hard, they were warm and soft. Wait why am I thinking about Ikuto's arms? That's just too weird.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I swear that I will make Amu mine, and save her from your filthy, evil feline clutches! You are not worthy to be the boyfriend of such a beautiful, delicate princess such as Amu! You will just use her for your own personal gain! I will make Amu my queen!" I was steaming with anger. Tadase is usually nice as and all, but when he wants to, he can be a real ass. And the fact that he was referring to me as a possession, made me even madder. This guy had some nerve.

"Listen Tadagay, I don't know what your problem is, but right now you are being a world-class ass! You hate Ikuto for no reason even though you grew up like brothers! Also I am NOT a POSSESSION! Got it? I am not a shiny plaything that you can flash around. I will not be your queen; I will not be your anything, OK! So shut your pie hole before I fly back and shut it for you!** ((lol random quote from the chat))**" Steaming was gushing out of my ears in anger. Everyone (including our friends in the background) was staring at my outburst. Kukai walked up to the camera.

"Hey Hinamori, what are you getting all mad about?" He had a goofy grin, as if he already knew the answer. My eyebrows furrowed in anger.

I pointed at Tadase. "This _jerk_, was talking about me as if I was just an object he could own! And to think I actually had liked him once!"

I humph-ed. Kukai turned to Tadase with a scary look on his face.

"Amu could you repeat that?" I smirked.

"Gladly. Tadase thinks I'm just a shiny object he can flash around a.k.a. a trophy girlfriend." I paused, considering my words, "Not that would _ever_ be his girlfriend, with the way he's acting." I added.

Kukai's face turned scarier. "_Nobody._ Treats. My. Sister. Like. That." **((no they are not siblings, Kukai just thinks of Amu as a sister))**

"You better start running before I kick your ass." Wow. Kukai can be _really_ scary when he wants to.

Tadase was terrified of Kukai, so he scrutinized me and Ikuto and then as fast as Utau eating a bowl of ramen in a ramen-eating contest, he was out of there. We all looked at each, exchanging matching glances, and then cracked up laughing. Even Ikuto joined in. And Rima. I was laughing so hard I fell of my chair and onto, you guessed it, Ikuto. Ikuto seemed quite happy about it though. In fact, he didn't want me to get up. I sighed.

After minutes of struggling, I managed to escape Ikuto's evil super-strength appendages he called arms. Everyone was crowding around the camera, with various looks on their faces. Yaya and Kukai looked like they were about to faint. Rima and Kairi had no expression, except Rima had the slightest look of anger. Nagihiko and Utau were shell-shocked. I looked at the little display. My hair was a mess and my clothes were ruffled. Nothing too bad. They still wore their respective faces.

"What?" Still silence. I thought back on the situation. Then it hit me.

"Ahem, sorry to disappoint you, but what just happened isn't what you thought it was. Translation: No I was NOT kissing Ikuto!" I yelled. They have such dirty minds. They, on the other hand, were amazed.

"Wow, how'd you know we were thinking that?" asked Nagi. I put on a spooky voice and wiglled my fingers.

"I can read minds~" I sang spookily.

"Yeah, right Amu." Rima said expressionless.

"Haha, I'm kidding. You are all too predictable." I snickered. "Anyway, I'm getting hungry, so I'm going to drag Ikuto off to a restaurant or something, bye!" I shut down the computer. Ikuto got off the floor.

He looked puzzled. "They thought I was kissing you?" then he went into pervy mode. "Not that I wouldn't."

I hit him upside the head. "In your dreams, perverted nekomimi boy."

He smirked. "How'd you know?"

I hit him again. "Now if your done, _we_ are going to a café whether you like it or not."

With that, I grabbed his arm and ran out of the building faster than a cheetah on steroids. **((haha I love making random referances))**

**~SCTMM~**

**-Café-Mew-Mew-**

**-Normal-POV-**

Sigh. The café was still busy. At least they actually got Mint to help this time. In fact, she was the most productive of them. Ichigo thought she really should have played the 'working with Zakuro' card before.

The doors opened to reveal the next customers. Just an old couple. From the way they looked, She'd say they would order tea and a cake to share. Ichigo was surprised when they did order tea and a cake to share. Maybe she'd been in the waitress business too long.

The doors opened again, this time to reveal a young couple. At least, they _looked_ like a couple. You could tell just by looking at them that they fit together, like pieces of a puzzle, or your missing half.

The girl was about Zakuro's age **((remember in the Japanese version, Zakuro is 15/16)) **she had shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair, not unlike the colour of my Mew Ichigo form. She had yellow eyes as golden as honey, and showed kindness, but you could tell if you pissed her off, you would regret it. Her face was pretty in a childish way, with full cheeks and dimples, unlike Zakuro's sultry beauty. She wore a gold chain, with a golden lock with four heart-shaped crystals arrange in a four-leafed clover, as a pendant. She also had a red plaid pouch of some sorts, attached to her belt. The pouch had a chain across the front, with a red heart, blue spade, green clover and yellow diamond charms on it.

The boy was about 18. He had midnight locks that were a bit longer than you would usually see on a boy. He had dark blue-violet eyes to match. His eyes were different from the girl's. Although now they were filled happiness and love, there was a hint of sorrow from memories of loneliness long-gone. His face was very handsome, too, hot maybe. He was lean, but not skinny. Hanging off his belt on a keychain was a key that matched the girl's lock pendant. Ichigo thought that was sweet, they really did look like a couple.

The cute couple sat down at a window table. Ichigo quickly wrapped up the order of the table she was currently serving. She wanted to e the one to serve the couple, because they reminded her of what she hoped would be Masaya and her someday. As she quickly served the other tables she was assigned to, she noticed that while the boy looked at the girl lovingly, the girl wasn't. Every time she looked at the boy she would look away, slightly red but then cover up her mistake by pretending to be angry. Ichigo guessed the girl liked the boy, but would never admit it.

Finally Ichigo finished her tables and made her way to the couple. They were talking.

"For the last time, Ikuto. I am not sharing a cake with you." The girl said. The boy, Ikuto, groaned.

"Aw, but Amu-" he started but the girl, Amu apparently, cut him off.

"No. You've been asking me for the past five minutes." She crossed her arms. "So the answer stays no."

"Aw, that not fair…" he fake-pouted. "How about if I pay, we share."

Amu looked at him. "Fine but no way in hell, is my fork touching yours. That would be an indirect kiss." Wow the girl was childish alright, worrying about forks touching.

"Finally, my little Ichigo actually agrees with me." Ikuto said. Ichigo shuddered, not only at the fact that the guy had unknowingly just said her name, even if he wasn't referring to her, but also that the way he said it sounded like how Kisshu called Ichigo 'koneko-chan'. It was said teasingly, but underneath the tease was a loving tone. Ichigo eyes widened. Love? Oh no, she did NOT just think that. Kisshu was the enemy. There was no way he would love her. Ichigo shook her head. Not that she had any feelings for him anyway, of course.

She grabbed her notepad and walked to Ikuto and Amu. They looked at her as she approached.

"Hi, welcome to Café Mew Mew. What can I get you?" She held up her notepad, ready to write. Amu spoke first.

"Um…" She looked at the menu, "I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a slice of strawberry and vanilla cake."

Ikuto looked at Amu. "Better watch what you eat, Amu. You're going to get fat with all the sugar you eat."

Amu turned a very angry red. She hit Ikuto on the side of the head. "I am not fat, you baka nekomimi boy!" she yelled. Ichigo sweat dropped at Amu's short fuse. Then she tensed when she recalled Amu's words. Nekomimi? Did that mean that this boy, Ikuto, was a catboy? Was he a Mew? That would be weird, considering all the Mews were female. She remembered that strange power she felt earlier. Was this what it meant? Ichigo made a mental note to ask Ryou later. She turned to Ikuto, feeling scared he might know she was a cat person to or something, if he was a cat person himself.

"And you?"

Ikuto looked at his menu.

"Chocolate ripple cake with a double chocolate ice cream." Ichigo gaped. No one had ever ordered that much chocolate. Amu giggled nervously.

"He likes chocolate." She stated simply. She glared at Ikuto. "And he says I'm going to be fat." she had a slightly evil aura around her, remembering the boy's negative comment.

Ichigo zoned out for a moment, writing down the order. Ikuto rubbed the back of his head, clearly being able to see Amu's aura.

"Now, now, my Ichigo, please don't burn the place down."

Ichigo looked up at the apparent calling of her name. "You say something?"

Ikuto looked at her, kind of puzzled. "Er… I said 'Now, now, my Ichigo, don't burn the place down' to Amu."

Ichigo blushed at her mistake. "Sorry, I thought you said my name for some reason, because my name is Ichigo."

"Ah… your name matches your hair then." he said, giving her a smirk. Ichigo blushed some more. Amu hit Ikuto again.

"Ikuto! Leave the poor girl alone. She doesn't need your perviness!" Amu yelled. Ichigo mentally gasped.

This Ikuto guy was acting more and more like Kisshu every second. I mean they both had girls who were somehow always angry at me, both called those girls by weird nicknames that seemed to fit, both were perverts and… both were kind of cute. Wait cute? Did Ichigo just really call Kisshu cute? What is going on? Obviously this Ikuto guy was messing with her head. She had to get out of there as soon as possible. Ichigo gave them a quick 'ok I'm going now' smile and headed off to the kitchen. As soon as she entered she started hyperventilating. Lettuce, sensing her friend and fellow Mew's distress came over to see what was wrong.

"Ichigo-san what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that there's a guy that has the same freaking personality as my stalker!"

Lettuce was puzzled. "How so?"

"Well let's see… He calls the girl he likes by a weird nickname and he is apparently a pervert according to the girl, who seems to always be angry with him, like me and Kisshu. Another thing that's weird is that the nickname is _my_ name; he calls her his Ichigo, probably because she has pink hair. Oh and she seems to go red-faced a lot."

Lettuce nodded, understanding. A week before, Lettuce had asked Ichigo what it was about Kisshu that irritated her, besides being the enemy. The answers were the exact same reasons that she had just said.

Keiichiro noticed the two girls' conversation. "What are you girls talking about?"

They jumped. "Oh nothing Akasaka-san! Just giving Lettuce some orders, that's all!" Ichigo said hurriedly. She thrust the notepad into Lettuce's hands. "OK there you go, Lettuce. I'm going to wait some more tables now, BYE!" Ichigo ran out the kitchen so fast she seemed to have teleported from there to table 5. The poor customers at table 5 nearly had a heart attack at the sudden appearance of the waitress. "Oops. Sorry! We are having a busy day so we have to move fast. What can I get you?"

**-With Ikuto and Amu-**

Ikuto watched the waitress run into the kitchen, only to come out half a minute later, materializing at a nearby table, which scared the poor customers out of their chairs. The waitress, Ichigo, hurriedly apologized and took the table's order. He turned away from the ditzy waitress, to look at Amu, who was eating a stick of complimentary pocky. _His_ Amu. He would never lose Amu to the kiddy king, or any other man, no matter what. Amu was _his_ angel. Amu looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Why are you staring at me?" she scowled. He smirked.

"I was just admiring your lovely features." he stated, taking a stick of pocky. Amu eyes narrowed.

"Yeah right. I have a pimple don't I?" she searched through her bag, looking for a pocket mirror. Even if she found it, Ikuto knew she wouldn't find any blemish. Amu's skin was flawless. He tore his eyes away from Amu just in time to see the red-haired waitress one step from slipping in a puddle from a spilt drink that hadn't been cleaned up yet.

The waitress did slip in the puddle, throwing the tray laden with cakes that she was carrying, but instead of falling on her butt like anyone else would do, Ikuto watched amazed as the waitress did a back flip and landed on her feet with cat-like grace. She even grabbed the tray and caught all the cakes, not one damaged. Ikuto was shocked, what the hell was she? A martial artist? A circus freak? A... cat person? Ikuto pushed that thought out of his head. It wouldn't be possible to do cat-like movements without a cat-like chara change (like his own) and the waitress had neither ears nor tail, so that conclusion was scratched.

The waitress, Ichigo, looked sheepish from the amazed stares around her. "Heh, heh, I have… good reflexes?" she tried. It seemed enough for the onlookers, who went back to their conversations. The waitress came to Amu and Ikuto's table and set down three dishes.

"Here's your food. Your drinks will be here soon." she hurried off to deliver the rest of the cakes. She called out to the blue waitress. "Mint! There's a spill near table 8."

"Hai!" The blue one said. She hurried over with a mop and bucket and set to work.

Ikuto and Amu ate their cake in silence. The charas came out of their eggs to eat with us. Luckily no one could see them, even the red waitress, which proved Ikuto's theory that Ichigo didn't have a cat chara.

Suddenly Miki tensed. Amu noticed this straight away.

"What is it Miki?" she asked worried.

The blue chara frowned. "I can sense some negative energy similar to an X-egg, but it doesn't feel like an X-egg."

The other charas concentrated. They all said: "We can feel it too, Amu-chan/Ikuto."

Amu looked at Ikuto, and came to a mutual agreement. They both stood up, leaving their cake half-eaten, charas floating behind them. They walked to the counters. The cashier was a man with blonde hair and a black vest, about 17. He looked up as they approached.

"So sorry, but we forgot that we had something else planned." Ikuto said, handing over the cash.

"Oh that's fine. What did you not eat from your order?" his tone suggested that he was slightly arrogant.

"My ice cream and Amu's milkshake."

"OK then we won't charge you for those." He handed back the correct change. Ikuto quickly pocketed it.

They left the café in the next second.

**-With Ichigo-**

Ichigo felt the familiar dark energy of a Kimera Anima wash over her. She quickly rushed to the other waitresses, telling them. She also told Ryou.

"Get everyone to the basement." he said, and Ichigo obeyed. He then called on the PDA. "So sorry people, but it seems that our appliances have broken down. Please finish your food and pay as soon as you can. If your food didn't get brought to you, don't worry, we won't charge you." He then flipped the 'OPEN' card over to 'CLOSED'.

**-Ikuto's-POV-**

We ran towards the source of the dark energy. From the way we were going, I guessed that it was near the centre of the park. Amu was panting, and so was I, so we both did a chara change to reduce the effects, but we kept to the trees, so no one would see a flying girl and a catboy. We soon reached the source.

It definitely wasn't an X-egg, alright.

It was a big monster. And when I say big I mean HUGE. It was easily 15 feet high. It was some sort of deformed cat. **((too lazy to describe so picture the lion in the amusement park episode))**

All in all, it was freaking scary. Amu looked at me and I looked at her.

"My own heart: unlock." we both said, but Amu did those hand gestures around the lock while I just stood there.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Hear." Amu said.

"Chara Nari: Black Lynx." I said.

Amu's Chari Nari consisted of a pale pink midriff tank top with frills around the edges and had the Humpty Lock, softly glowing pink light, attached to the front as a charm. She had a short pale pink pleated cheerleader skirt, with a bow with trailing ribbons as a belt. She wore pink track shoes which were accompanied by a pair of pale pink leg warmers and she had pink armlets. Her pink hair was tied up in an untidy side ponytail and wore a transparent visor, with a large dark pink heart attached to it.

My Nari had a black leather midriff shirt that had no sleeves, and had a large cross attached to the front. I also had black leather pants and black boots. My sleeves were not attached to the shirt, but they came up around my biceps. A large metal claw was attached to my right wrist. My shirt had a high collar; with two strips of material that made it look like a cape. And of course I had my dark blue cat ears and tail.

The monster cat was enraged at us for interrupting its fun. It slashed at us, but we easily dodged it by jumping over it. I swiped again and again, with no success. Until Amu was a split-second too late. The monster slashed her across the stomach, leaving shallow gashes across her skin. I was outraged. I jumped between Amu and the monster.

"You like clawing? I'll give you clawing! SLASH CLAW!" With that I slashed the monster across the face, leaving deep gashes and hopefully blinding the eye I had slashed across. I smirked, satisfied… well satisfied until the monster went for it again. Then I Slash-Claw-ed it's ass. By then Amu finally managed to stand up, ignoring her injury.

"Heart Rod!" her Rod appeared. It's basically a pink baton with dark pink heart-shaped crystals attached to the ends.

"Spiral Heart Special!" the monster was tied up with ribbons of pink light. Amu cupped her hands in front of her, in the shape of a heart.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" The monster was enveloped in a heart-shaped bubble that acted as a cage.

"Open Heart!" The Humpty Lock burst into light, sending a beam of glowing hearts at the monster. The monster shrieked in protest and struggled in its bonds, but couldn't get out.

Eventually the monster shrank into a common alley cat, while a jellyfish-like thing floated away from it. Amu finished Open Heart and stumbled with the exhaustion of using it while injured. I caught her just in time, holding her bridal style. She was really red in the face.

"Ikuto, you didn't to hold me you know." I let her down, making sure she was able to walk. Suu flew over and healed Amu's injury with a chara-version of Remake Honey. Suddenly, a creepy laugh rang through the air and I was thrown to the side, about 50m away from Amu. A person appeared out of nowhere.

He was about 12. He had green hair that was short at the back and had bunches tied up in front of his ears. His ears were like an elf's and were, like, a foot long. His skin was pale white, too white for humans, and it stood out from his dark, outlandish clothes. Not that I thought he was human in the first place, considering the ears and the fact that he was floating. He had yellow slitted eyes, which made me outraged, because they were the same shade as Amu's, but he made the usually beautiful colour look evil and cold. He had sharp fingernails that sort of looked like claws, I guess. As for his fashion sense, I'm not that much of a clothes person but I reckon any critic would give him a zero.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know that anyone outside the Mews could purify my Kimera Animas." He said, observing us. "Though you kinda of look like a Mew, with those stupid cat ears." Oh no, he didn't. He did _not_ just insult my ears. My ears are damn well better than his! And what was a Mew? And why did he say I looked like one?

My train of thought stopped when I saw the alien make his way over to Amu, who obviously got hit by the strange power and she wasn't fully recovered from her injury, so she was kneeling on the ground. The alien studied her.

"Ha ha, you look like an older version of my sweet koneko-chan." he cupped her chin to turn it up towards him. "Yes, you really do look like Ichigo. Except the eyes. You have my eyes. Isn't it nice to have something in common? Yes, it looks like I have a new plaything."

"_PLAYTHING!"_ Amu shouted, "WHO THE FREAK SAID I WAS YOUR FREAKING PLAYTHING!" Then Amu did what only Amu would do. She punched him in the face, who collasped. She glared down at the boy.

"You think I don't get enough pervertedness from Ikuto? Beat it, kid!" The kid's body was shaking. Ha, the coward was crying.

"Serves you right." I added, "No one is allowed to be perverted to Amu except me."

Then we heard snickering. I figured it out. The kid was shaking with _laughter_. OK now I'm pissed.

"Jeez, you sure punch hard." The boy picked himself up off the ground and met Amu's eyes. "Just as feisty as Ichigo." Ichigo? Why was that name familiar? Who the freak was this kid?

"You know, since Ichigo doesn't accept me, maybe I should take you as a replacement." His eyes started to glow. He grabbed Amu's wrist. "Come on. Bye, baka neko!"

Amu tried to pull herself free but couldn't. Man, if that stupid power didn't have me paralysed I would totally be kicking this guy's ass. The power was in my mind, as if restraining my will with a wrestling hold.

Even though Amu couldn't pull free, she stayed rooted. The alien gave a hard tug and Amu whimpered a little with pain. That. Is. It.

I freaking kicked the paralysis power with my will and it shattered. At the speed of light I ran towards the pair and totally socked the alien in the face, 1000x harder than Amu. I used my left hand, because I didn't want a shish-kebabbed head on my claw. I was a really cool punch anyway; the guy flew like 20m. Amu looked shell-shocked. I was shocked too. Who knew I could hit that hard?

The guy seemed really angry though. He bought out one of those jellyfish things from before and threw it at an ant.

"FUSION!" The ant grew until it was the size of the cat before. Not again. Amu and I prepared to fight.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" A girl's voice rang out. Th ant was attacked with a cloud of sparkle before turning into an ant again. The jellyfish was eaten by this fluffy pink thing. Amu and I looked around for the source of the attack. Finally, 5 figures jumped out of the trees.

The first was a cat girl. She had shoulder-length pink hair like Amu's and dark pink eyes. She wore a sugar pink strapless dress, garter, armlets and choker. She also had dark pink wrist gloves and knee high boots. She had black cat ears and tail. She carried a pink heart weapon with a bell attached to a golden plaque on the front. She was around 12.

The second had dark blue hair in buns and light blue eyes. She had a teal leotard, gloves, armlets, garter, choker and ankle boots. She had dark blue wings and tail. She carried a light blue bow with the same plaque as the pink girl attached to the finger hold. She was around 12 too.

The third had short lime green hair with a single long braid and light green eyes. She wore a dark green leotard, boots, armlets, choker and garter. She had two pale green antennae sticking out of her hair. She carried two dark green castanets. She was around 13.

The fourth was blonde with lots of little braids and had yellow-orange eyes. She wore a yellow leotard, armlets, legwarmers, choker and garter along with brown fingerless gloves and martial artist shoes. She had brown monkey ears and tail. She had a yellow tambourine in one hand and a brown ring in the other. She looked about 10.

The fifth and final girl had long lavender hair and dark blue eyes. She wore red-violet bra top, short-shorts, garter, armlets, boots, choker and bracelets. Her weapon was a pale purple cross with a whip of light attached. She had grey wolf ears and tail. She was around 15.

Pinky was determined, the Blunette was impassive, Green was looking down shyly, Yellow was bouncing around excitedly and Violet was bored.

Judging from their expressions their equivalent in our group would be:

Pink girl – Amu

Blue girl – Rima

Green girl – actually don't know a shy looking girl

Yellow girl – Yaya

Purple girl – Rima again, maybe a bit of Utau

Pinky was the first to react.

"Kisshu!" she shouted, pointing at the alien. The alien looked at her.

"Ah, Ichigo, so nice of you to drop in!" he said. Ah, do this was Ichigo. I see what the alien, Kisshu, meant about Amu's looks. "I hope you like my present!"

"Wait what present?" Ichigo demanded, but Kisshu just laughed and teleported away. Wait what?

We heard a growl from behind us. We all turned around to see at least 10 of those monsters staring back. Oh, shitake mushrooms.

Amu was irritated. "Oh screw this. Suu switch!"

While the other girls were wondering what Amu meant, Amu Chara Nari'ed into Amulet Clover. Clover had a puffy waitress' dress with a frilly white apron, gloves and knee high socks. She had black buckle shoes and a white headdress with a large dark green clover pinned to it. Amu's hair was tied up in two pig tails.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Clover." She said. The other girls were still facing the monsters, but I saw the sneak a look at Amu, and boy, were they surprised. They probably only had one form. Amu trudged up to the frontline. Ichigo was scared for and irritated at Amu, I could see that. Amu just blew her off and summoned her Clover Whisk. She looked at the monsters dead in the eye, somehow all at once.

"Remake Honey!" The golden bubbles of honey drifted towards the monsters, who had no idea of what was happening. As the bubbles popped when it came in contact with a monster, the monsters shrieked and hissed, turning into their original forms and the jellyfishes got eaten by the fuzzy thing.

I turned to look at the girls. They were gaping at the scene. Clearly for them usually it takes a few attacks to defeat one monster, but Amu just took down 10 with one hit.

I turned back to Amu. I was scared when I saw that the glow was fading from the Lock, which could only mean that Amu was over-using its power.

I saw Amu's eyes begin to flicker close. She stared to fall forward unconscious but I caught her again. Ichigo looked at her worriedly.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

"She's fine. She just used to much power." I replied. Then Blunette came over.

"She gets exhausted after 10 Animas? Wow, she must be weak, I've taken down more than that." she bragged. I was strongly reminded of my school's resident show-off, Yamabuki Saaya.

"Oh yeah? At one time? With one blow?" Ichigo said. They were rivals I guessed. I checked Amu again and saw the Lock was still fading. If it faded fully I knew Amu would Un-Chara Nari, and that would put her identity in crisis.

"Ja ne." I said and hopped away into a tree. Ichigo jumped up too.

"Just wait a minute! Who are you? And who is she?" she asked.

"Call me Lynx. And this is Joker." I said, thinking of the first things that came to mind. My Nari was called Black Lynx, and Amu was the Joker Chair of the Guardians.

Ichigo put on a puzzled expression "What kind of names are those?"

"Codenames. Bye." before she could say anything, I hopped away onto the buildings of Tokyo.

**~END CHAPTER~**

**Me: Bleh X_X that was the longest chapter I have EVER written. my finger are sore.**

**Everyone else: *amazed at my writing capabilities* wow 13 pages.**

**Me: yeah I had a coke and it made me hyper *throws table* **(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**Suu: Oh just look at this mess. Sarbear-chan pick up that table!**

**Me: *small voice* yes ma'am **┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

**Suu: good girl *gives catnip***

**Me: NYA! *plays with catnip***

**Ikuto: *takes* you need to ask you first reviewer question**

**Me: oh right. Which bishie is better: Kisshu or Ikuto? :3 voters will get a cookie and hug from both**

**Amu: *steals catnip from Ikuto* *gives back to me***

**Me: YAY!**

**Yuki: Please**

**Kisshu: Rate :3**

**Amu: And**

**Ichigo: Review!**

**Kisshu: YAY koneko-chan said the other R word :3**

**Ichigo: shut up Kisshu it doesn't mean anything**

**Me: *sweatdrop***


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

**Me: HEYYY! WASSUPPPP!**

**Ikuto, Amu and Ichigo: *glares***

**Me: *gulp* what did I do?**

**Amu: IT HAS BEEN AGES SINCE YOU'VE UPDATED! WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO IGNORE US FOR THAT LONG HUH!**

**Me: well sorry if I was going to PHUKET! THEY DON'T HAVE FREE WI-FI OVER THERE YOU KNOW! YOU HAVE TO BUY IT! AND I LOST MY USBs! THERE WAS SOME OTHER STUFF TOO! *bickers with Amu***

**The I-name nekomimis (lol had to put that): *sweatdrop***

**Amu: YOU **** AUTHOR! IMA KICK THE **** OUT OF YOU!**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY! **

**Amu: YOU HEARD ME!**

**Me: IM NOT LISTENING TO ANY **** YOU SAY, YOU **** MARY-SUE!**

**Ichigo: *fingers in ears* LA LA LA LA LA LA LA NOT LISTENNNIIINNNGGG~!**

**Ikuto: THAT WASN'T NICE!**

**Me: OK you're right that was a bit mean.**

**Amu: *still swearing***

**Me: SHUDDUP! *chucks Amu in Ikuto's old cage***

**Amu: LEMME OUT OF HERE!**

**Me: *gives Ikuto the key* would you like the key?**

**Ikuto: YES! *takes key with perverted look***

**Amu: NUUU! *gets glomped by Ikuto* Get me out of here!**

**Ichigo: Still not lissteeenniiinngg! *starts singing to block out noise* twinkle, twinkle little star!**

**Me: You shuddup too! *chucks Ichigo in cage* *runs out of room***

_**5 minutes later**_

**Me: *gets dragged back into room by overly-excited Kisshu* *opens Ichigo's door***

**Kisshu: YAY! *glomps Ichigo* :3**

**Ichigo: You are so cruel, Sarbear-chan. *planning diabolical plan***

**Me: *evil laugh* I try *types fast* to all my readers, I will try not to have as big a break as before! *types even faster***

**~SCTMM~**

**~Café Mew Mew~**

**-Third-POV-**

The Mews were in the basement of Café Mew Mew, along with Ryou and Keiichiro, a picture of the mysterious could-be allies on the large TV screen. One half of the screen was a slideshow filled with pictures of the pink-haired girl, codename Joker, attacking the Animas in both her known forms, and the other half was filled with pictures of the blue-haired boy, codename Lynx, also attacking.

Ryou was studying both at the same time. He had already studied the video that had been recorded from different angles, through the camera device implanted in the Mews' pendants, able to be controlled at the base. These pictures were merely screenshots, so he could study the finer details of the two heroes.

He had already concluded they were good, because they had not attacked the Mews and purified the Animas. He had many unsolved questions about them. He couldn't find much else. What intrigued him most was Joker's purifying ability and Lynx's cat ears. He had already gone through the data of the DNA Infuser to make there were no extra Mews created. So that meant Lynx was not, as the Mews' first thought, a Mew. So how did he get the cat ears? That was another unsolved question.

As for Joker, the Mews' had reported that the girl had used a whisk to purify the Animas. At least they thought it was a whisk, as Joker was dressed as a maid. The Mews' also said Joker had another form, a cheerleader one. _A maid and a cheerleader?_ _Those are unusual choices for a transformation, _he thought.

The only conclusion he could come to about the way of transforming, is that the pair had not gained it through science, as the Mews did. Ryou, never being the one for spiritual explanations, always thinking science could explain it, was at a dead-end.

The Mews looked at him expectedly and a little impatiently. He didn't blame them though, as he had them standing there for at least an hour, while he scrambled his brain for a logical explanation. He returned to his pondering, a hand stroking his chin in thought.

Ichigo was just about to explode. Was it that hard for Ryou to explain what was going on? Ryou, the guy that always had a smart-ass answer for everything? Ryou, the guy who started this whole mess in the first place?

Ichigo let out a huff. She looked at the others. They also had impatient looks on their faces. She turned to Ryou, who had his back to them, staring at the screen. The screen showed the final picture, which was of Lynx carrying Joker bridal-style.

Ichigo kept staring at the boy's face. His hair was hanging in his eyes, as if he was hiding behind a curtain of blue hair. His eyes were hidden by his hair, making them hard to see. What part of his eyes you could see were the same colour as his hair, camouflaging them. She felt like she'd seen him before, somewhere.

The girl he was carrying had shoulder-length pink hair, and even though they were closed now, Ichigo knew she had honey-gold eyes. Around her neck was a gold lock, worn like a pendant. Wait a minute! Ichigo had a flashback.

_-Flashback-_

_The doors opened again, this time to reveal a young couple. At least, they looked like a couple. You could tell just by looking at them that they fit together, like pieces of a puzzle, or your missing half. _

_The girl was about Zakuro's age. She had shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair, not unlike the colour of Ichigo's Mew Ichigo form. She had yellow eyes as golden as honey, and showed kindness, but you could tell if you pissed her off, you would regret it. Her face was pretty in a childish way, with full cheeks and dimples, unlike Zakuro's sultry beauty. She wore a gold chain, with a golden lock with four heart-shaped crystals arrange in a four-leafed clover, as a pendant. She also had a red plaid pouch of some sorts, attached to her belt. The pouch had a chain across the front, with a red heart, blue spade, green clover and yellow diamond charms on it._

_The boy was about 18. He had midnight locks that were a bit longer than you would usually see on a boy. He had dark blue-violet eyes to match. His eyes were different from the girl's. Although now they were filled happiness and love, there was a hint of sorrow from memories of loneliness long-gone. His face was very handsome, too, hot maybe. He was lean, but not skinny…_

_*WHITENESS*_

_As she quickly served the other tables she was assigned to, she noticed that while the boy looked at the girl lovingly, the girl wasn't…_

_*WHITENESS*_

"_Better watch what you eat, Amu. You're going to get fat with all the sugar you eat."_

_Amu turned a very angry red. She hit Ikuto on the side of the head. "I am not fat, you baka nekomimi boy!" she yelled…_

_*WHITENESS*_

_The couple tensed, as if something was wrong. They stood up abruptly, and rushed over to the counter. In a minute, they were very nearly running out the door…_

_*WHITENESS*_

_Ichigo and the Mews watched the new heroes from in a tree. The boy had cat ears and the girl had a visor with a red heart attached. They had just arrived at the ended of their transformation, making their identities a mystery._

"_Chara Nari: Amulet Heart."_

"_Chara Nari: Black Lynx."_

_*WHITENESS*_

_The girl looked irritated. "Oh screw this! Suu switch!"_

_While the Mews were dumbfounded about what the girl meant, the girl was engulfed in gold light. When the light died down, her pink cheerleader's uniform had changed into a dark green maid's dress. Her headband had a large dark green clover pinned to it._

"_Chara Nari: Amulet Clover."_

_*WHITENESS*_

_Pink hair, gold eyes, lock pendant, red heart and green clover charms, red heart and green clover barrettes, Amulet Heart, Amulet Clover, Amulet… Amu-let… Amu…_

_*WHITENESS*_

_Blue eyes and long blue hair, matching key, nekomimi, Black Lynx, Lynx, Lynx getting very protective when Joker gets hurt and harassed by Kisshu, Lynx… Neko… nekomimi… Ikuto…_

_-End Flashback-_

Ichigo gasped in surprise. She looked at the others from her new view point on the ground. She must've fallen over when she was having her epiphany. Lettuce spoke first.

"Ichigo-san, are you OK?" she asked, offering a hand. Ichigo accepted it and Lettuce pulled her onto her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had one of those epiphany flashback things, like the ones fanfiction authors usually use as a device to speed up a story, that's all." She wiped her hands on her apron, removing the very thin layer of dirt that had collected on them from being on the floor. Everyone sweatdropped at Ichigo's weird metaphor. Since when did Ichigo read fanfiction? If she did, they all hoped she stayed to the non-evil **((*cough* lemon *cough*))** side of it.

"What was your epiphany?" Akasaka asked. Ichigo squinted in concentration.

"I think I know who those two are." She pointed at the picture on the screen. "They were eating at the Café yesterday. I served them."

"We could go through the security tapes to see." Ryou suggested. They all nodded.

Ryou went to his computer and loaded yesterday's security tape of the door. "What time was it around?"

"I'd say around 3. It was about 20 minutes after Pudding fell off that beach ball and smashed those strawberry tarts." Ichigo answered.

Ryou fast-forwarded the security tape. Customers rushed in and out of the door until…

"Stop there!" Ryou hit pause. The picture showed an old couple. Everyone was thinking: _That was them? _ "Those were the old people that came in before them." _Oh…_ She pointed at the very edge of the video. A bit of dark grey hair, almost black was sticking out of the corner. If the video had been in colour, the dark grey hair would've been dark blue. "That's his hair. Put it in slow-motion."

Ryou did as instructed. The video was 2x slower than normal speed. With agonising slowness the young couple's faces came into view. At the perfect moment, Ryou paused the video. The picture was a perfect head shot of the couple. Ichigo gestured to the screen. "See?"

Zakuro stepped up. She studied the lock around the girl's neck. "Ryou, can you put a split screen of the lock Joker wore?"

Ryou posted up the picture. Zakuro squinted at the low-detail security video then to the picture of Joker. "Zoom in on both pendants, will you?"

The screen cropped the images to the pendant and expanded them. Now Ryou, being the smarty-pants he was, realized what Zakuro was doing. He ran a scan over both locks to get the shapes of them. Two blue prints hung side-by-side while the cropped images were minimized to thumbnails in their respective corners. He used his genius mind to alter the prints so they faced forward, getting rid of the oblique angle of the pictures. He then used a similarity scan. The scan came up positive.

"So they have the same lock. Who cares? Could be a coincidence." Mint sneered, being the smart-ass she is, since her goody-two-shoes time for the month was taken up by her fan girl act.

Ichigo had her jaw open. "Why the heck would you use that scan thing on the lock? Why wouldn't you use it on the faces?"

Ryou blinked. Why didn't he think of that? He did the same thing but with the faces. He found two pictures of each that had the same expression, neutral, and scanned them. Positive.

"Looks like you were right, for once anyway, Ichigo." Ryou said. Ichigo turned red in anger.

"The only time you compliment me, and it's also an insult! Thanks a lot, Ryou!" She crossed her arms and pouted, looking away.

"You're welcome." He obviously knew she was being sarcastic, but he couldn't resist winding Ichigo up. It was so fun. He could see why Kisshu did it. Ichigo huffed and threw her hands in the air. She stomped out of the room. After 10 seconds or so she popped her head through the door frame.

"Just so you know, since Ryou's being mean to me, I won't tell you the names of them. Not until you apologize to me, Ryou!" She left again.

Ryou shook his head. _What a drama queen,_ he thought, _like I actually need the names to find out who they are. I could just hack into the Japanese population data base and find them by picture._

He tried to find them on the Japanese population data base. Key word: tried. The pictures came up with results but he couldn't open two of them. He tried every hack in the book, but none worked. It was as if no one wanted someone to find out their identities.

Little did Ryou know that a long way away, another smart blonde-haired man was sitting at his computer, checking the firewalls, locks and every other type of other cyber security he could slap on those two files. Tsukasa smiled.

"Sorry whoever you are, but I know that there is something going on in Tokyo. Those files are not to be read. It is for the safety of those two."

On his desk were some cards. There were the coloured and black-and-white jokers. Also they were the Queen, Two, Three, Four and Five of Hearts. They were grouped together at one end of the table. On the other side of the table was the King, Jack, Three and Four of Spades and the Six of Hearts. The Six of Hearts and King of Spades were side-by-side, with the Six closer to the other Hearts. The Jack was closest to the other Hearts, with the Four and Three of Spades still a long way behind, but closer than the King, the Four in front of the Three. **((For those who can't imagine this well, there a picture link on my profile))**

**~SCTMM~**

**~Ikuto's and Amu's Hotel Room~**

**-Ikuto's-POV-**

I jumped through the open hotel window. With cat-like grace, I landed on the floor of the hotel room. I walked over to Amu's bed and laid Amu on top of it. I also put a blanket over her, since she was shivering from the long ride. She had un-transformed a while back and that had still been when we were half-way here. I was exhausted, since I was the one carrying her. I didn't feel like doing much, so I just jumped on my bed and fell asleep, not worrying about the blankets.

**-Third-POV-**

Amu woke up feeling very warm. She was something soft. A bed? _Ikuto must've carried me here, _she thought.

She flipped her head to see what the warmth was, only to come nose-to-nose with an unconscious Ikuto. Her face turned cherry red as she realised that Ikuto was hugging her if it was the last day on Earth. She poked him in the cheek.

"Ikuto?" she called. Nothing. Ikuto continued to softly snore.

"Ikuto!" she very nearly jabbed his eye out. Ikuto winced and blearily opened one eye.

"Amu, why are you in my bed?" he asked, raising a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, one hand still firmly locked around Amu. Amu went evil mode.

"I could ask you the same thing! Why are you in _MY_ bed, perverted neko!" she yelled. She then continued to beat the crap out of him. Poor Ikuto became a kitty crepe **((the really thin pancake things)) **and floated onto the floor, covered in fist prints. Amu blew a raspberry at him, and then proceeded to dump her duvet and pillows on him, as a punishment. So now Ikuto was a fist-print-filled kitty crepe mountain of various bedding items.

As Ikuto started to unearth himself, Amu went to go brush her teeth. The mirror in the bathroom was huge. She heard a thump from the room, but ignored it. She was rinsing out her mouth when Yoru somehow came flying through the bathroom door, and straight in the mirror, cracking it slightly.

"Ah crap! Yoru, we have to pay for damages, you know!" She picked up the dazed chara with cupped hands and carried him out back into the bedroom. She placed him next to his egg and turned to her own charas. Ran and Suu were looking at Miki with WTF looks, while Miki had a red face, with throbbing veins on her head and fist, which was held in front of her. She refused to look at Yoru.

Ikuto was lying on his own bed, oh so innocently whistling while reading… a dictionary? Amu shot him a glare, telling him nonverbally she knew he had a part in whatever got Miki all wound up. She crossed her arms.

"Alright what happened?" no one answered. Amu got a throbbing vein.

"Fine! If no one is going to tell me, you can pay for the mirror!"

Ikuto looked bored as he turned a page of his 'book'. "I can do that. After all, you know I'm rich and stuff. It wouldn't dent my savings at all."

"Ah shut up Ikuto! Not all of us can get a Mercedes for their birthday, as a present to themselves!" she yelled at him. "Another thing, why are you reading a dictionary?"

Ikuto looked down, searching for a logical answer. "I'm… studying… for an English test?"

Amu sweatdropped. "That's the Japanese dictionary, genius."

"Right! I meant Japanese test!"

Amu looked at him suspiciously. After a while, she turned away. "Whatever."

She left the room. Ikuto thought back to what actually happened.

_-Flashback- _

_Amu went to the bathroom, probably to brush her teeth or something. Ikuto noticed Yoru was hiding behind his head._

"_Why are you hiding behind my head?" Ikuto asked, reaching behind his head to pull the chara by the scruff out of his hiding place. Yoru looked at Ikuto defiantly._

"_Put me down ~nya!" he said, squirming in Ikuto's grasp. Ikuto looked his chara dead in the eye._

"_You're hiding from the blue one, aren't you?" he asked. Yoru turned a bit red._

"_No I'm not ~nya!" Yoru wiggled harder. Ikuto smirked._

"_You like her, don't you?" It wasn't a question._

"_I don't like her ~nya!" his face was Amu red now. Ikuto devised a devious plan._

_Cue Miki. Miki entered the room just after Ikuto planned his awesomely awesome matchmaking plan._

_Ikuto locked onto the target. Which was Miki. 3… 2… 1… And… BLAST OFF! He sort of threw Yoru across the room, deadlocked onto Miki. Miki turned around to see the purple-haired chibi neko boy flying towards her at a very high speed for a chara. With a loud thump, they crashed into each other. They hurtled to the floor in a speeding ball of chara. _

NYAAA! _Yoru thought._

WHAT THE HELL! _Miki thought._

_The end result was Yoru lying dizzy across Miki, who was dizzy as well. Miki, being the calm and cool chara, recovered first, and then realising the position she was in, punched Yoru across the room with enough force to make Ikuto's awesome punch look like a tap. _

_One kilo of cat chara sped across the room like a bullet, straight through the open bathroom door, and into the mirror. Ikuto realised Amu would be pissed, grabbed the first book he saw and flopped onto his bed, opening to a random page. It turned out the book was, what the hell was he thinking, a dictionary. How could he be so stupid?_

_Amu stepped out of the bathroom, carrying a dazed Yoru._

_-End Flashback-_

That had been a close one. Ikuto was actually scared of Amu for a moment. He put his 'book' on the bedside table. One never want to experience the wrath of pissed off Amu. He needed to go somewhere to catch his breath. He picked up Yoru by the scruff. He blew on him to wake him up.

Yoru rubbed his eyes and meowed. Then he felt the after effects of the punch. He clutched his little head in pain, a comical bump forming on it. "Nya! My head hurts ~nya!"

"Stop being a baby. You deserved it." He flicked Yoru's nose.

"Well I wouldn't have gotten punched in the first place if it weren't for you!" He tried to punch Ikuto, but was unsuccessful as Ikuto still grasped his scruff. He then tried to escape. End result? Yoru Escape Plan Status = Fail. He tried again and again with no luck. According to Einstein's theory, Yoru would be insane, since he was trying the same thing over and over again, expecting different results. **((muahahaha I am miss smarty-pants :P)) **

"Stop struggling before I take your catnip for a month." Ikuto stated casually, apparently unaware of the effect his sentence would have on Yoru.

"NO! Take anything else, just spare the catnip!" Yoru shouted dramatically. Ikuto sweatdropped, _Is he that obsessed? _he thought.

"Baka." Ikuto muttered. He waited at least ten minutes before Yoru calmed down. "Thank you, now can we please move on?"

He stuffed Yoru in his pocket. He walked out onto the balcony. He chara-changed and jumped away, presumably to clear his head.

**~SCTMM~**

**~Tokyo Tower~**

When he reached the base of Tokyo Tower, he used his cat-like climbing skills to scale the large building.

At the top, he was awed by the panoramic view of the city. Only one thing marred the landscape.

I plume of dust had risen from a street in downtown Tokyo. A large silhouette was visible through the dust cloud. Ikuto judged from the shape of the silhouette that it was another of those monster things Amu and he fought. A small figure flew out from the cloud. Ikuto squinted to see who it was and immediately recognised it as the rude, blue bird girl from that night. _Not my problem,_ he thought, _She insulted Amu anyway._

Three more figures shot out of the cloud. Ikuto saw it was the wolf girl, the monkey girl, and that antennae girl. Which meant that Pinky was still fighting. _Not for long anyway, _Ikuto thought, _the others got their asses handed to them._

He was just about to turn around when he heard an ear-splitting scream, presumably from Pinky. Ikuto sighed. _If she's in that much trouble, guess I have no choice._

He chara-transformed and hopped towards the cloud.

**~SCTMM~**

**~Downtown Tokyo~**

Mew Ichigo looked towards where her friends had just been thrown out. She hoped they weren't hurt. She turned back to their attacker.

The monster was a large stag beetle-like monster. It was almost entirely sickly green, with a few dull blue spots here and there. Its horn was deadly sharp. Its tiny, beady, multi-pupil eyes, strongly like those of a fly, radiated evil and hate. This made it even more menacing, since you wouldn't expect a beetle to show emotion.

The beetle charged Ichigo, who just narrowly missed the long horn. It reared around and stampeded again. This time, it managed to leave a large wound on her arm, causing her to shriek in pain. It charged again, catching Ichigo on her leg. She toppled to the ground. Ichigo tried to stand up again but her bad leg made her fall.

The beetle prepared for its final attack, intent of stabbing the pink Mew through the stomach. Ichigo's survival instincts caused her to jump out of the way, ignoring her injured leg. The beetle's horn got lodged in the ground, but it quickly pulled it out. It charged again, but Ichigo again hopped out of the way just in time. The game of cat-and-mouse, or rather, giant-mutant-stag-beetle-and-cat-girl, continued for a while. Ichigo seemed pleased that the monster was tiring out from its attacks. Her victorious mood didn't last long as she again hopped out of the way, only to land wrong, causing more damage to her already badly-injured leg. Her leg, constantly strained from her persistence of dodging while injured, just gave way, causing Ichigo to fall on the ground again, hitting her head.

The beetle ran towards Ichigo again. She tried to dodge the attack only to find her leg had finally given up. In a last minute attempt, she raised her hands in front of her, to brace herself for the attack… only to be pulled out of the way at the last second. She knew it couldn't be any of the Mews, since they were thrown out unconscious, and the person who pulled her out of the way had a lot of strength.

She was too scared to open her eyes. The person was carrying her bridal-style, and judging from the impacts she felt, the person was jumping building to building. Who could jump that far?

She concluded that it couldn't be Kisshu, since he would have flown her out. Maybe the Blue Knight? It was a possibility, but she had been carried by the Blue Knight a lot of times, and it didn't feel like this. The person was leaping with graceful movements, hardly making a sound. Like a cat. Wait a minute…

She peeped open her eyes. Her eyes were blurry from the sun as the sun had been partially blocked out by the dust, but she could make out a mop of blue hair. No, it couldn't be. She opened her eyes fully, only to be greeted with the sight of Lynx, who apparently had his eyes fixed on a set destination ahead. Her eyes widened at the realisation that she was being carried by a complete stranger. Sure they had a brief encounter before, but she only found out is name, nothing else. Heck, Lynx wasn't even his real name. What was his real name? She couldn't remember.

Lynx finally landed on a building and laid her against a pole, so she sitting upright. She looked at her leg. It was in bad shape. The cut was pretty deep, and there was a lot of blood. Dirt had stuck to the almost dry blood, turning it a murky mud colour. She turned to Lynx. He was staring at the beetle with no expression, like he was a robot or something. He turned to Ichigo. His face was not actually expressionless, he was, in fact, bored-looking. Wait, bored? _What's wrong, Lynx, a giant, rampaging, mutant stag beetle not exciting enough for you? _she thought sourly.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He looked like he'd rather be having a nap somewhere than preventing a monster from tearing apart the city. Then again, so would she, but it's not like she had a choice or anything.

"You OK?" Lynx asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She was lying, her leg still hurt _a lot._

"Not with that leg, you're not." he replied, obviously not buying her lie. "_You are staying here._" he said, concerned maybe? "What was your name again?"

"Mew Ichigo. Why?"

"Just wondering."

He was just about to leave when a blue blur tackled him to the ground. It was Joker, wearing a frilly-sleeved dress shirt and dark blue short-shorts. She also had suspenders that attached her blue and white stockings to her shorts. She wore brown boots and light blue beret with a large, dark blue spade barrette pinned to it. Ichigo guessed it was another one of her transformations. Ichigo sweatdropped.

_How many forms does she have? _She thought.

**~SWITCH OFTHIRD POV~ ((Shugo Chara side of third POV))**

Amu was fuming.

"You idiot cat! Do you have any idea how worried I was, with you running off and that monster rampaging around?" She shouted, resisting any of Ikuto's attempts to push her off. "The least you could have done was to tell me you were going to run off to play hero! You know you can't purify negative energy!"

"Would you have listened? You were still pissed off at me because of the broken mirror." He tried to push Amu off again.

"AHA! So you admit it was you!" she said dramatically.

"No I didn't. OK, I may have had a part in it, but technically I didn't break the mirror."

"'Technically you didn't break the mirror'?" Amu's eyebrow twitched, "What the hell did you do? Throw Yoru at the mirror?"

"Sort of."

"How can you 'sort of' throw Yoru at the mirror?" Insert another eye twitch. Mew Ichigo was looking at them with a 'WTF' look on her face. "You tell me now or so help me, I am going to feed you to the big beetle as kitty caviar."

"Fine! I threw Yoru at Miki, they crashed into each other, Yoru landed on Miki, Miki punched Yoru, who then flew through the bathroom door and into the mirror. Happy?" Ikuto said quickly. "Now if you would be so kind as to get off me, there is a giant bug to be taken care of."

Ichigo meanwhile was thinking, _WTF they can throw people around?_

Ah poor Ichigo, totally clueless.

Amu, seemed satisfied with Ikuto's confession, got off of him. Ikuto quickly stood up. They both look at Ichigo.

"So what about her?" Amu asked, looking at Ikuto. Ikuto shrugged.

"Come back after the bug is squashed."

"That sounds like a good plan." she turned back to Ichigo, "We'll be back, just don't go anywhere, OK?"

Ichigo stared at them and gestured to her leg with a 'Do I _look_ like I have a choice?' face.

Amu and Ikuto jumped off the building towards the giant beetle.

**~Giant Beetle~**

Amu looked at the beetle with boredom.

"What is this thing going to do? Gross us to death?" she said. It was gross, with its beady eyes and sickly-coloured shell. It just overall oozed grossness. "Just so you know, I am _not_ touching that thing."

"Geez, leave all the dirty work to me, why don't you?" Ikuto said sarcastically with a scowl on his face. He wasn't too keen on touching it either. What a baby.

Amu sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for arguing. She summoned her Spade Baton **((lol idk what its called)).**

Ikuto was surprised at her choice of weapon. Amu noticed this.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just thought you were going to use that Spade Brush of yours, or whatever its called." Ikuto shrugged.

"Whatever. LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" She pointed her Baton at the monster while Ikuto sweatdropped. _Was she always this... hyper? _He thought.

"Prism Music!" Hundreds of glittery, multicoloured musical notes shot out of the Baton, hitting the creature sqaure in the face, causing it to fal over, squashing a very unfortunate building. "POW! ALRIGHT BULLSEYE! THATS HOW WE DO IT IN SEIYO!"

Ikuto sweatdropped again. The beetle got up clumsily, readying its next attack. Ikuto raised his claws in anticipation.

The beetle charged forward, obviously pissed off. When it was just about the strike, Ikuto jumped in the air. "Slash Claw!"

The beetle's horn was sliced to ribbons. _Well that's one thing done._ He thought, crossing off 'Slice off monster's horn' on his mental to-do list. If any of you are wondering this is Ikuto's to-do list:

**IKUTO'S TO-DO LIST**

Buy fish

Annoy Amu

Scare Amu

Tease Amu

Be perverted to Amu

Buy taiyaki

Slice off monster's horn

Kill monster

Nap

Buy chocolate

Buy milk

Ikuto nodded. Yep he had to remember his shopping.

Anyway, while Ikuto was thinking about his shopping list, Amu on the other hand, was getting ready to 'Open Heart' the monster.

She cupped her hands in front of her and the Humpty Lock started to glow. In a matter of seconds, the Lock shot of hundred of sparkley hearts of purifying goodness. The monster screamed and writhed in pain as its parasite was forced out of it's body, leaving behind a jellyfish thingy and a stag beetle with no horn, courtesy of Ikuto. The jellyfish was eaten by thepink fuzzy thing from before. Amu surveyed her handiwork.

"Well wasn't that fun!" she said sarcastically She turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction, towards Ichigo. Ikuto followed suit.

**~SCTMM~**

**~Building Ichigo is on~**

Ichigo waited. And waited. And waited. Where were they? They just left her there, with an injured leg, and no way to get home. She had watched a small part of the fight, as most of it was covered by the dust cloud. She had seen the musical notes and the stag's horn crumble to ribbons. Then she had seen the stag beetle enveloped in light, and when it died down, the monster was gone. Now all that was left to do was wait for Lynx and Joker.

Just when she was starting to thinking they abandoned her, she saw two figures jump out of nowhere, landing on the building top. It was Lynx and Joker. Lynx was eating a taiyaki.. Thank GOD they didn't lave her behind!

Joker quickly shifted from her Spade form (as Ichigo had dubbed it) into her Clover form.

Joker waved a hand in greeting. "We didn't make you wait long, did we?"

"No. A little late maybe."

"Well we would have gotten here sooner if Lynx didn't have to stop for taiyaki." Joker glared at her partner, who was happily nibbling his taiyaki with a cute nekomimi face. Lynx looked at Joker.

"Admit it, though. You laughed when the stall owner had that WTF look on his face." He smirked. "He was all like 'Woah, why am I serving there creepily-accurate cosplayers?'"

Ichigo and Joker sweatdropped. "Lynx I think that taiyaki's gone to your head."

Ichigo agreed on that one.

"Anyway, if you done being weird, I'll heal Ichigo's leg with Remake Honey and then get can get out of here." She turned to Ichigo, pointing her whisk at Ichigo's leg. Ichigo look worried.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean that 'Remake Honey' attack of yours, you used it on the monsters the other day. Isn't it an attack?"

Joker laughed once. "Remake Honey is a purifying attack. It can also heal, repair and clean up. Very handy when you don't like cleaning your room." She paused for a second. "Which reminds me..."

She turned to the ruined part of Tokyo and waved her whisk at the mess. "Remake Honey."

The building were repaired but it wasn't perfect, since Joker was saving her power to heal Ichigo, as buildings could be rebuilt if they were destroyed, while humans can't. She turned back to Ichigo and healed her leg.

"OK. That's should about do it." She helped Ichigo to her feet, who was surprised that her leg didn't hurt.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Bye." With that, Joker and Lynx hopped away. Ichigo kept looking after them, still wondering what their real names were.

"Ichigo-nee-chan!" Ichigo whipped just in time to be tackled by a blur of yellow. "We're sorry for making you fight the monster by yourself! We were knocked out! I'm so glad that your OK!"

Pudding was still glomping Ichigo. "Pudding, can your please get off me!"

Pudding obliged. Ichigo got up and dusted herself off. The other Mews were right behind Pudding.

"Why are you all the way out here? The monster was over there." Mint pointed with her thumb over her shoulder.

"Lynx and Joker fought it because I was seriously injured." The others just nodded.

"Wait, you said you were injured. Youdon't look injured." Zakuro stated. Ichigo rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh, Joker healed it for me." She said sheepishly. Zakuro frowned.

"How'd she do that?" she crossed her arms.

"She used that attack she used on those monsters he other day. Apparently it can heal too."

"OK..." everyone said.

They headed towards the Cafe.

**~SCTMM~**

**~Cafe Mew Mew~**

Ryou was busy trying to get into those files. No matter what he tried he couldn't get in. The files were so thoroughly protected that he couldn't even get the names of the pair.

He sighed. He was so sure that with ten am he could hack the files, but one small problem, he was hacking the files to _find_ the names. Only Ichigo knew, and he was sure as hell not giving in to _her._ He tried one more hack. 'ACCESS DENIED'. Facedesk.

Ryou sighed again. He would have to ask Ichigo.

The bell that signified a customer had entered rang. Ryou walked out of the basement to find 5 very dusty girls.

"What happened to you?" He said incredulously. The girls glared at him.

"The result of fighting an enormous stag beetle." Zakuro stated, glaring harder than the rest. As she was a model, she couldn't stand being dirty. Ryou brushed off the glares, looking straight at Ichigo.

"OK Ichigo you win. What were the real names of Joker and Lynx?"

Ichigo beamed. SHE WON! But her grin turned into a frown. What _were_ the names? She could not remember, no matter how hard she tried. "U-Um... I've forgotten..."

The Mews and Ryou all fell over. They were talking about this, THIS MORNING and she'd already forgotten. Ichigo blushed, embarrassed.

"B-But it's not my fault! During the battle I hit my head!" she said, trying to defend herself. The rest facepalmed. _Typical Ichigo..._ they all thought.

**~SCTMM~**

**Me: MUHAHAHA I'm EVIL!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Me: *to audience* you thought I was going to let TMM know their real names? Your must be joking!**

**Ichigo: I actually do know their names. (-_-') **

**Me: not my fanfic you don't :D**

**Ikuto: Geez you made me sound like a taiyaki-obsessed cat boy.**

**Me: OK one. In my fan fic you are a taiyaki addict and two. You are a cat boy so HA!**

**Ikuto: was the taiyaki at least chocolate?**

**Me: No IT WAS VANILLA!**

**Ikuto: NUUUU! NOT KIDDY KING'S FAVORITE FLAVOR! D:**

**Me: Lulz kidding Ikuto it was chocolate. *hands a chocolate taiyaki***

**Ikuto: tank u :3 *eats***

**Amu: *walks in***

**Ikuto: *muffled by food* AMU! WANNA SHWARE DIS TAYAKI!**

**Amu: erm... ok?**

**Ikuto: *perverted look* *grabs amu and runs out***

**Me: O.O' wut? *sneaks to door* *listens* *hears kissing noises* erm...**

**Ichigo: *also listening* *blushing cos she probs thinking about her and Masaya* R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 So and so

**Me: Yo.**

**Everyone: *glares***

**Me: *cowering* ok I understand you are mad me for not updating for over ½ a year, but seriously, I have schoolwork and crap like that :(**

**Amu: haha yeah right, you were just too busy reading manga and crap.**

**Me: CRAP! I WAS FOUND! :O ok I admit it, I had NO inspiration what so ever, so I was reading manga and stuff. Sorry DX**

**Ikuto: what manga?**

**Me: ummm... if you count my anime too, that comes to: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji I, bit of Naruto, one ep of Beelzebub (lol) and Shugo Chara (again). Oh AND POKEMON :'D**

**Amu: Holy crap...**

**Ichigo: *runs into room* HALP! There's some homicidal psychopath outside!**

**Me: WHAT! WHO DARES ENTER MY HOUSE! *chara transform into Yin Yang (Harmony)* CHA! *looks out window* SCREW THIS! *runs away***

**Ikuto: *looks out* holy crap! You can hardly see him :O ARGH HES COMING UP THE STAIRS!**

**Ryou: *on computer* apparently a rip in space/time opened to the Narutoverse. And now we had to deal with a PMS-ing Uchiha.**

**Me: *back* OMFG GET HIM OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE KILLS EVERYONE! *gets ready to kick him back to Narutoverse***

**Sasuke: DONT. TOUCH. ME. *sets Amaterasu to FREAKING EVERYTHING***

**Me: Crap! RUNNNNNN! *grabs laptop and gets the freak out of there***

**Everyone: ARGGGHHHHHHH! *runs for their lives***

**Me: DO NOT OWWWWWNNNN!**

**~SCTMM~**

Amu sighed. She flicked the TV on.

"_Experts cannot explain who these mysterious her-"_

Flick.

"_The overall damage was minimal thanks to the girl wh-"_

Flick.

"_Are these two related to the famous Me-"_

"Argh!" The TV switched off, and the remote was thrown across the room. "Can't they just leave it alone?"

_Ring, ring, ri-_

"Moshimoshi?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?" Amu nearly dropped the phone in surprise. Hastily, she settled herself.

"What? What did I do?"

Utau was pissed. "You know what! You are on every FREAKING news channel! What in the world were you thinking?"

Amu blanched. "Oh, that. It's not like we had a choice. We would all be monster food if we didn't do something."

Utau exhaled angrily. "Be glad no one recognised you. You would be in some deep crap."

Amu sweatdropped. "Yeah, don't remind me. Are you done yelling?"

"HINAMORIIIIII!" Ah crap, here came Kukai. "THAT WAS SOME FREAKING AWESOME SAUCE YOU DID THERE!"

Leave it to Kukai not to be worried about exposure.

"Hinamori-san/Amu-chan/Amu-chi!" sounded.

"Ohayo, minna."

"I need to speak to her." Came a rather high voice for a male.

"NO! YAYA-CHAN WANTS TO!"

"I will." Came the quiet, but powerful female voice.

"PISS OFF ALL OF YOU, I'M TALKING!" Utau yelled.

Amu sighed. "Utau, I'm just going to hang up."

No response. Fighting and yelling could be heard.

"Bye." Click. Amu chucked to phone on the bedside table and jumped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Ikuto chose this as the perfect time to walk in. Seeing the exasperated look on her face, he decided to ask what's up.

"Utau called. She yelled at me and then the rest decided to wrestle for the phone."

"Who won?"

"No one. I hung up." Ikuto laughed.

"Anyway, it's nearly lunch. Want to get something?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Just then, Amu's stomach decided to sound like a dying whale.

"You stomach says differently. Let's go. I've got to get some groceries anyway."

"Groceries?"

"Yeah, groceries." He remembered his to-do list. Speaking of which...

Amu yelped as she pulled off the bed and onto Ikuto's back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Since you're not going to get up yourself, I decided to make you get up. I must say, you make an excellent jacket."

"Damn perverted cat." Came the reply with Amu blushing. Ikuto smirked. Be perverted to Amu, check.

**~SCTMM~**

Everyone was pissed at Ichigo. Of course, who wouldn't be pissed at someone who just happened to hit her head and forget the names of the people who could either be powerful allies or dangerous enemies?

Ichigo was depressed. Everyone was ignoring her. Seriously, she had told the truth. She HAD hit her head. Oh sorry for not remembering the names Ryou, next time a giant raging bug terrorises the city _you_ can take care of it, okay?

Ichigo wiped down a table.

"Ichigo-wasureppoi(1) this tea is getting cold. Heat it up for me." Mint called. Ichigo vein popped out.

"Got heat your own damn tea, amayakasa gaki(2)!" She yelled.

Mint's mouth dropped. How _dare_ the baka call _her_ amayakasa gaki! That was just plain _rude_! Mint huffed and went back to her _cold_ tea.

"Baka neko(3)! Making me heat my own tea." She whispered angrily. She walked off without another word.

Ryou was down stairs, STILL trying to get into the files. ACCESS DENIED. Ryou grabbed his hair and started kicking things.

"STUPID FREAKING SON OF A BITCH! OPEN THE HELL UP WILL YOU! GARRRGHH!" He was about to smash his fist through the screen when Keiichiro opened the door.

"Ryou, how are you doing with the fi-" Taking in Ryou's poisted fist and red face, complete with smoking nostrils, Keiichiro knew the answer. "Not even close, huh?"

"YOUSAID IT! THE STUPID MOTHERFREAKING FILES HAVE FREAKING PROTECTIONS ON PROTECTIONS ON PROTECTIONS! NO MATTER HOW MANY I BREAK THROUGH THERE'S ANOTHER FREAKING LOT! I HATE MY LIFE!"

Keiichiro sweatdropped. "We get it that you're irritated, but please, don't kill yourself over it. Seriously, take a break. You haven't looked like you've slept in three days."

He went to leave when he turned around. "By the way, I made a strawberry cheesecake for the staff. You might want to get a slice before Ichigo eats it all."

He left. Ryou turned back to the computer. He tried once more.

While waiting for his virus to hack through, he ate some of his ham sandwich that was conveniently there the entire time. He turned back to the screen.

He nearly choked on his sandwich.

Nearly all the protections had been hacked through. Only a handful remained. Seeing as the virus he just used wouldn't work, he quickly started to develop a modified one.

"AW HELL YEAH! THESE AREN'T GETTING AWAY FROM ME NOW!" his fingers were lightning-fast across the keyboard.

**~SCTMM~**

Ikuto grimaced. Yeah, he managed to get Amu out of the apartment, but Amu decided at that moment to flip the situation and dragged Ikuto by the arm off to some hideous (well, in his opinion) girly restaurant for brunch. _BRUNCH! _Guys do NOT eat brunch! Of course he had protested, but Amu had her way.

So now he was sitting here, in a girly chair, at a girly table, surrounded by girly waitresses with sugary voices, in the freaking girliest restaurant he had ever been in. It was even worse than the cafe in the park.

A waitress came into view. She was wearing a _very _short blue waitress's dress, with the longest freaking ribbon Ikuto had even seen. The tails of the ribbon were grazing the floor. How the hell did she not trip over those ridiculous things? She shoved her make-up caked face between Amu and Ikuto.

"What can I get you?" she said to Ikuto, purposely turning her back to Amu. Amu was irritated at the action. Ikuto couldn't blame her; he would want that waitress's ass in his face either. But seriously, at the moment he'd prefer that to a close-up of the girl's face. She was covered in so much foundation that she looked like plastic, not to mention the chunk of concealer on her eyebrow. Her eyelids were painted electric blue, and her lashes had so much mascara on, they looked like whole families of tarantulas had made their home on her face.

"Nothing, thanks. I just lost my appetite."

"Are you sure~" she stuck out her ridiculously tiny chest out. Was she seriously doing what he thought she was doing? He had seen 8 year olds with bigger chests than her.

"I'm sure he's sure." Amu called, glaring daggers at the girl. The waitress, having felt the glare, turned around. It was a surprise she didn't faint on the spot. Amu radiated an aura of killing intent.

"O-Of course, Guest-sa-sama. What c-can I ge-get you?" Amu looked victorious. She lay back on her seat and waved her hand at the girl.

"I want the best thing this tacky place has."

"S-So the Grand King's st-steak and salad?" Amu nodded her head, as if to say 'yeah, whatever'. The girl raced to write down the order.

"I-It won't be long." She got the freak out of there.

"Nise mesu(4)" Amu grumbled. "This place is so tacky."

Ikuto took a sip of water, then he said irritably, "Why is it now you realised this was the worst place to go to?"

Amu grinned evilly. "Because I wanted to make you suffer."

Ikuto gulped the rest of the water down. "Well you're doing a good job then."

**~SCTMM~**

_**Wasureppoi – **_**forgetful**

_**Amayakasa gaki –**_** spoilt brat**

_**Baka neko –**_** stupid cat**

_**Nise mesu –**_** fake bitch**

**Me: ANNNNNDDDD... CUT!**

**Ikuto: *blanch* is that it?**

**Me: Well, sorry but my writing skillz are rusty from not being in use so long -_-**

**Amu: Wel, go on, keep practicing. KEEP WRITING THIS DAMN STORY!**

**Me: T^T I would've made the chappie longer but I am getting angry mail from my followers D:**

**Dia: Give her a break, she tried her best.**

**Ikuto: Wait... where did PMS-ing Uchiha go?**

**Me: LULZ turn out he's pissed at the large amount of sasunaru writers on **

**Amu: O_O' and?**

**Me: lets just say those ppl better get some rubber suits, cause there'll be heaps of lightning there**

**Everyone: *takes a minute of silence* Those poor ppl...**


	9. Chapter 9 Fateful Meeting

**Me: Hey I've realised I haven't written in quite a while, but HEY! School hols are here :D and thanks to all the reviewers who reminded me to get off my ass and update.**

**Ikuto: -_- this story has nearly been up for a YEAR! And only 8 chapters!**

**Me: (^_^') sorry. Anyway, I have no witty author chat today so on with the story. Amu, disclaimer please!**

**Amu: SARBEAR-CHAN OWNS SQUAT! *goes off to fights x-tamas***

**~SCTMM~**

**-Cafe Mew Mew-**

Ryou sat at his computer. He was _really_ pissed off. Want to know why? Well as we are all aware, Ryou was very close to breaking into the mystery folders. But, alas, the universe hates Ryou, for when he went to apply his latest hack; the mystery person guarding the folders yet again replaced the firewalls and such. Now you can imagine him afterwards; having to taste the bitter taste of defeat, hard hours of lock-breaking gone in an instant. We should all feel pity for poor Ryou.

Haha, jokes. Ryou is a smartass who deserved it. Anyway, after the heart-breaking defeat, Ryou decided to let the folders be for a while. Maybe the mystery person would ease up on the protection.

In the cafe, Ichigo and Mint were having a screaming argument, as per usual, about over Mint's afternoon tea break (how unusual). Their spat was only interrupted by Pudding crashing through on a giant beach ball, which was accidently rolling towards the direction of Lettuce, who was carrying a tray of cakes, which, giving the situation, were doomed to end up on the floor. Zakuro was cool as a cucumber, delivering fresh hot tea to waiting customers, with that 'you're-not-even-worth-my-attention' aura whenever a boy decided to crank up the charm.

"Mint, please for once in your life, do work instead of drinking your damn tea! We are full here!" Ichigo yelled, waving her arms frantically to express her point. Mint looked bored. _Of course she does, what other facial expressions does she have? _Ichigo thought.

"Skipping my tea time would throw my schedule out of order. I must drink my tea on time." Mint stated. She sipped her tea and set it on the table.

_Sometimes I wonder why she's ever here at all. It's not like she does anything to help._ Ichigo mentally cursed. She started furiously wiping down a table. _Why the hell do I do all the work? I kill the most Kimera Animas! I deserve a break!_

Tossing the cloth onto the table, she sat on one of the chairs and let out a huge sigh, folding her arms onto the table then resting her head on them. Her eyes drooped a bit. _I think I might take a nap..._

Unfortunately for Ichigo, naptime got interrupted, as the aforementioned beach ball finally completed its journey and crashed into Lettuce. The beautifully iced cakes and tarts splattered on the ground, making icing, filling and sponge go everywhere.

"_Go-gomenasai(_1)!" Lettuce stuttered out, whipping out a cloth and wiping up as much cake as she could. Pudding got up from her place smashed against the wall.

"Sorry Lettuce-nee-chan!" Pudding then proceeded to clean up her circus tricks so no more accidents would happen.

"Ah... of course I should have expected this, we haven't had a smashed cake today..." Ichigo mumbled from her table. She went to help Lettuce clean up.

After that was done, Keiichiro approached Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san, would you please got get some groceries?" He handed her the shopping list.

"Yes, of course." She went to go get changed.

**~SCTMM~**

**-Ikuto and Amu-**

"Urgh, I'm so BORED!" Amu kicked a twig out of her way. Ikuto just looked at her.

"Why, might I ask, are you bored?" Ikuto asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Especially since you've said it twenty times already."

"I just am. I guess that it's been a bit boring ever since Easter got taken down." Amu answered. Not that she wanted to go and fight again, but seriously, she and the Guardians had spent three years battling the evil corporation. And of course there was **that **incident. She never wanted to go through that again. But it was fun, training with the others. And ever since Easter was taken down, the number of x-eggs had dropped drastically, hardly leaving any work for the Guardians, so even training was not needed eventually.

"You are bored because you don't get to fight me?" Ikuto stated. Amu flushed angrily.

"No! It's just that there hardly any x-eggs anymore, so the Guardians aren't really needed anymore. I'm bored because there's nothing to do." She huffed.

"You could always go and fight those demented animal thingies around here. You seemed to enjoy defeating that beetle."

Amu blanched. "I didn't enjoy it. It just pissed me off."

Ikuto smirked. "Face it, you're a hot-blooded, short-tempered-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-very-easily-annoyed-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"-battle-hungry adrenaline-seeker."

"A-Adrenaline seeker! You-you- GAH! I can't even insult you I'm so pissed off!" She stalked off. Ikuto let out a laugh. _She takes everything too seriously, _he thought. He followed her.

Amu was running fast, not even bothering to look where she was going. Of course, being the klutz she was, she obviously ran into someone, knocking their shopping to the ground.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She went to help them pick up the scattered items. She looked at the person she crashed into. Needless to say, the girl she ran into was staring at her with shocked recognition.

**~SCTMM~**

**Me: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUNNN!**

**Ikuto: -_-' that was probably the crappiest thing i've ever seen.**

**Me: T^T I know. So that's why I included an OMAKE! :D BONUS TO THE RESCUE!**

**Ichigo: the awkward moment when the OMAKE is nearly longer than the chapter. XD**

**Amu: Who the hell did I run into! And what is 'that** **incident'!**

**Ikuto: You are stupid. I bet everyone who red this chapter will know 'that incident' is. And who you ran into.**

**Me: because of my crappy authoring skillz. Anyway, I've been thinking, and I've decided that my earlier chapters are not up to the quality I would like. So after I finish the story I am going to edit the earlier chapters. So please read if you get a chapter you've already read in your email. And I realise that my charas are totally over-powered so I am changing them too.**

**Dia: As always, Please rate and review!**

**Ran: CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

_**Gomenasai – **_**I'm sorry**

_**Ossan – **_**Sir/mister**

_**Omake – **_**Bonus/extra**

**-OMAKE-**

**This bonus is after Ikuto and Amu killed the beetle.**

They dashed towards Mew Ichigo's location. Of course, Ikuto would have rather just gone home, but Amu persisted on going to Mew Ichigo. Ikuto couldn't refuse; after all, no one can defy Amu when she went into mother-hen mode. Ikuto had experienced that mode first hand, with **that** incident and all. It was kind but terrifying at the same time.

Anyway, there they were, just cruising across the rooftops when suddenly Ikuto caught a scent that made his stomach take over. Stopping his pursuit, he wandered over to the decadent scent that was so deliciously tempting. Amu, having noticed Ikuto was not following her, retraced her steps and followed Ikuto as he meandered drunkenly towards some location that had obviously caught all of his attention, no matter how scattered it usually is.

Arriving at the location, Amu wanted to facepalm. Of course Ikuto would distracted by _this_. Of all things, the catboy decided to go to, surprise, surprise, a taiyaki stand.

"Must... get... taiyaki..." he muttered, walking towards the stand. Amu caught his arm.

"Idiot, we have no time for taiyaki!" She hissed angrily, so she wouldn't attract unwanted attention. "We have to go get Mew Ichigo!"

She tugged on his arm, but alas, her attempts were in vain. The catboy was too engrossed the delicious pancake-y smell of taiyaki.

"Ikuto!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "We have no time! We can get some later!"

Ikuto turned to her. Amu face-faulted, as Ikuto gave her the cutest childish-nekomimi-pleeeeeeeasssse face she had ever seen. _Godammit! Why the hell is he so damn cute!_ Amu ranted in her mind. She slapped her self mentally. _What? I did _not _just think that! He is _so _not cute! _

Ikuto's eyes grew wider. Amu felt her resolve crumbling into nothing. _DO NOT FALL FOR THE KITTY EYES! _She berated herself. _IT'S A TRAP!_

But nonetheless, she let go of his arm and answered, "Fine! Only one!"

Ikuto grinned like a kid and dashed off towards the stand.

"Wa-wait! Ikuto! You have to de-transform first!" Her words fell on deaf ears. "GODAMMIT!" She sprinted after him.

The taiyaki guy was surprised to see a boy and girl seemingly dressed in cosplay. _Kids these days... _he thought. He continued his taiyaki cooking.

Ikuto coughed to gain Taiyaki Guy's attention. "One chocolate taiyaki please."

"Coming up." He started to cook Ikuto's order. Amu caught up to him.

"I told you to change before coming! Didn't you listen?" She hissed, folding her arms angrily. Taiyaki Guy looked up from his work.

"Say, you kids going to one of those anime thingies?" Ikuto was about to reply 'what thingy?' when Amu elbowed him in the ribs. In his taiyaki-induced state, his common sense seemed to be on break.

"Yeah... that's right." Ikuto's tail flicked out of habit. Amu and Taiyaki Guy froze. Ikuto quickly noticed and covered it up. "The tail's robotic. It does that every once in a while."

Amu sighed in relief. Taiyaki Guy put Ikuto's order in a bag. "Jeez kids these days are so creepily accurate. What's next? Devices that let you climb up walls?" He gave Ikuto the bag.

"Thanks _ossan_(2)!" Amu dragged Ikuto off. It was only then did they realise they had attracted quite a lot of attention. Amu ran off dragging Ikuto.


	10. Chapter 10 Fight in the Park

**Okay, I lied. This story will be alternating between new chapters and edited chapters. I will really just do whatever I feel like XD. I should probably be doing my History essay, but this story was just calling my name. Anyway, updating is annoying. I've got Windows 8 and my video driver is crap so it freezes every 10mins but I have neither the patience nor can be bothered to fix it. I should though. I wrote a whole 5 paragraphs and forgot to save and the stupid computer freezes, so I'm forced to shut down. Combined with getting braces, I'm pretty pissed off. Those things hurt like a bitch.**

**~SCTMM~**

Ichigo coudn't believe it! Here she was, just wondering when she would find Joker and Lynx and BAM! The aforementioned people were right in front of her! Just her luck. Of course, they wouldn't know it was her, since they only knew her in her Mew form. So she just had to play it cool.

"OHMYGOD! I'm so sorry!" So much for 'cool'. Ichigo gathered the scattered baking supplies. Joker helped gather the rest. Much to Ichigo's irritation, Lynx just stared at them while they did this. Having finished putting the supplies back into the bag, she spoke.

"Thanks for helping." She said in a tone that was genuine, to Joker, and sarcastic, to Lynx, at the same time. "I'm Ichigo." WAIT! Why did she do that! Seriously, how many people did they know called Ichigo. ONE! _Mew_ Ichigo! God, she was dumb!

"Eh? Oh, you're that maid from the cafe!" Joker remarked, sudden realisation evident on her face. _Oh thank god! _Ichigo thought.

"Yeah! That's me! Just plain, old Ichigo from the cafe!" Ichigo said, hand behind her head. _Oh my god, I sound so _stupid! She thought. "How'd you know?"

"You served us. I'm Amu." _Yes! A name! _"And Mr. Anti-social over there is Ikuto." _Oh my god! I am _so _going to rub this in Ryou's face!_

"Hn." came Ikuto's reply. Mr Anti-social suits him. Amu bristled at Ikuto's response.

"Ikuto! you could at least take a break from your emo-bubble to apologise!" She whacked him over the head. Ikuto smirked.

"Even after punching me so many times, you still hit like a baby." he stated. Amu's face turned red in anger.

"What did you say! I was the only saving your ass when you were all evil-emo-cat!" _What is evil-emo-cat? _Ichigo thought, sweatdropping. _sounds weird._

Unknown to Ichigo, Amu was, of course, talking about **that** incident. If only Ichigo knew.

Feeling a slight chill, Ichigo shivered. Something did _not_ feel right. It was as if something evil was coming. _Oh god, now? Of all times? _Ichigo whined. _I don't have time to freaking kill Kimera Animas. _She glanced at Amu and Ikuto, still bickering. _Especially not with these two around._

Amu had noticed Ichigo had gone tense. "Ne (1), Ichigo, are you okay?" She placed a hand on her shoulder, which only made Ichigo flinch and freeze up more.

"N-Nothing. I h-have to go." She started to walk away. _Something's not right. _Amu thought. She jogged up to Ichigo.

"I could help you carry those, if you want. You're hands are kind of full." _Crap, what do I do now? _Ichigo was desperate. She had to get rid of these two. But judging from Amu's expression, she was too kind to let Ichigo carry all the bags. _*Sigh* I'm going to regret this. _Ichigo gave Amu two of the bags, which left her with two to hold. Amu passed one to Ikuto, who had only just arrived, since he had been walking behind them. He took it reluctantly.

"Thanks, I guess." Ichigo mumbled. Just then, Masha decided it was the mos appropriate time to pop to his normal size.

"Ichigo, Ichigo! Alien, alien!" Masha chirped. Amu stopped dead, eyes wide. Ikuto's eyes only widened slightly.

"W-What is that thing?" Amu was vaguely reminded Ran, who was currently dozing in her egg pouch with her other charas. This fluffy, heart-shaped thing seemed _way_ more annoying, flying around their heads squeaking "Alien! Alien! Danger! Danger!"

"E-Eh? Masha's a toy robot thing I got f-from a friend!" Ichigo stuttered out. Sliding a bag onto her other arm, she quickly snatched Masha out of the air and stuffed him in her jacket. Ikuto arched an eyebrow, not believing her.

"Right." he muttered, not loud enough to hear, even with her enhanced hearing.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha still cried, but his voice was muffled. Ichigo winced.

"I-I really need to go!" She ran off. Amu was surprised.

"Ma-Matte! (2) You forgot your bags!" She cried to Ichigo's retreating form. She started to dash after her. Ikuto sighed.

"Jeez, does she ever think before running off?" He jogged after her.

**~SCTMM~**

Masha lead Ichigo to the Kimera Anima's location. "Alien! Alien!"

"I know! Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, frustrated at the little robot's constant warnings. Vaulting over a fence, she checked over her shoulder. _Phew! Managed to get Amu off my trail. _she thought.

She sped along, weaving and dodging between trees, jumping the occasional fence. She may not admit it, but she loved doing this. Maybe it was her cat genes, maybe it was just he adrenaline that came with it, but Ichigo loved to run and run _fast_. She loved the feel of the wind battering her face gently, whistling past her ears, blowing back her clothes as she ran. In this state, she didn't mind the low tree branches that would scrape at her bare skin, giving a whipping sensation. She didn't mind that the ground beneath her was starting to make her feet ache. She loved running.

The trees opened to a sunny clearing. Birds chattered in the trees quietly, a gentle breeze carressed her hair and the blades of lush grass. _It's too quiet... _she thought.

She realised a second too late. Suddenly, an almost invisible net rose from the grass. Eyes wide, she jumped back, only to hit the other side of the net. _Crap! It was a trap!_ she thought.

The net's corners pulled up to a single point, suspended from tree, so Ichigo was caught up and dangling. The more she struggled, the more she entangled herself. Frantically, she let out a distress call to the other Mews.

"Hey koneko-chan (3), it's been a while." A cocky voice sounded. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. She'd know that voice from a million miles away.

"Kisshu. What are you doing here?" she said. Kisshu walked out form behind a tree, hands on hips. He smiled.

"The usual. Finding Mew Aqua, causing trouble, irritating you." He approached her. Almost involuntarily, Ichigo turned away, probably expecting Kisshu to try and land a kiss. Kisshu noticed this.

"No need to be scared, koneko-chan. I'm not going to do anything," he said. She looked at him disbelievingly. "Yet." he added with a smirk. Her eyes narrowed again.

"Let me out and go away!" she yelled, hoping someone would hear. She distinctly heard bushes rustling in the distance. Were the Mews here? She could hear Kisshu talking, but she wasn't listening. She was listening for the rustling again.

There it was again! She stretched her hearing as far as it could go. And again! Her chin was grabbed roughly. Said hand pulled her face away from the direction of the noise. She came face to face with Kisshu.

"Are you listening?" He inquired. _What?_ Ichigo thought. Kisshu sighed, exasperated. "I said: where are those two 'heroes' from last time?"

_Heroes? What heroes? _she pondered. Her eyes widened in realisation. _Amu and Ikuto!_

She eyed Kisshu. In a defensive tone, she asked, "What do you want with them?"

"They have interesting powers. The girl who can purify Kimera Animas and the boy is a cat, but neither are Mews." Kisshu studied her face. "Judging from your expression, you do not have an explanation either."

"Of course not! We've only just met them!" Ichigo yelled, wrenching her chin from Kisshu's grasp. Kisshu smirked.

"Oh but couldn't be more wrong. _You_ know who they really are." he stated, "I want to know." He turned away slightly. "Besides, I have a score to settle with that stupid catboy."

"Eh?" Ichigo said. What had Ikuto done? Kisshu answered her unasked question. He moved his hair away from the right side of his face. A faint purple bruise could be seen. It stretched from his cheekbone to his ear. One would probably not notice since his hair bunch would usually cover it.

"He gave me one nasty punch." he let his hair cover the bruise again. "Haven't been punched like that since that stupid wolf girl got worked up over that little girl."

Although Kisshu was their enemy, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a pang of pity. Kisshu was slightly shocked as the pity crossed her face.

On multiple occasions, Kisshu had gone out of his way to ensure Ichigo's safety, though he would cover it up as teasing. He _did _like Ichigo, but he just didn't know how to express it properly. So of course, he didn't know how to react when he saw that pity and worry on Ichigo's face.

"W-What's with that look?" He cursed himself for stuttering a bit. Ichigo noticed him staring and the worry was wiped off her face in a second.

Ichigo was about to answer when the bushes next to her parted to reveal Amu.

"A-Amu?" Ichigo cried, surprised at the other rosette's sudden appearance. Amu saw Ichigo entangled in the net. Her eyes flicked over to the green-haired alien just a metre away.

"You! You're that weird sexual harrassment guy!" Amu cried, pointing dramatically at Kisshu. Kisshu facefaulted. _Weird sexual harrassment guy?! _he screamed internally.

"Who the hell are you?!" he responded loudly. Amu drew herself to her full (but still quite short) height. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Your worst nightmare! Let Ichigo go!" she gave him her best do-as-I-say-and-I-won't-kill-you glare. Kisshu just smirked.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" he retorted. Amu was about to call out one of her charas when Ichigo spoke.

"Don't transform!" she yelled. She was_ not_ going to get rescued again. So before Amu could question how she knew about her chara transformations, Ichigo pulled out her pendant.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" Ichigo was enveloped in pink sparkles.

Amu on the other hand, was shocked. "Na-Nani?! (4)"

The sparkles cleared as Ichigo tore through the net as Mew Ichigo. _Ichigo is Mew Ichigo! _Amu yelled mentally, _ICHIGO is MEW ICHIGO! If Ichigo is Mew Ichigo then... _Amu's mouth dropped. _Oh my god!_

"You- you're- What the hell?!" Amu yelled, trying to make sense of the situation.

Kisshu smirked. "So the kitty has her claws out." He summoned his sais. "Then let's play, koneko-chan!"

He dove at her front, sword poised for the heart. Ichigo managed to summon her Strawberry Bell just in time to deflect the attack. Kisshu quickly attacked with the opposite sai. Ichigo deflected that too, before backflipping to avoid a third attack. Kisshu followed and Ichigo protected her front, only for Kisshu to whip to the right at the last second, landing a slash in Ichigo's side. Ichigo cried out before balling a fist and launched it into Kisshu's face. Startled at the sudden punch, he stumbled back a few metres, giving Ichigo enough time to get to Amu.

"You've got to leave!" she said to Amu. Amu snapped out of her reverie.

"What? No way! I'm going to beat this guy into the ground!" she opened her jacket, flicking open the egg case on her belt. Ichigo noted that there were four colourful eggs in there; red heart, blue spade, green clover and yellow diamond. "Ran!"

The heart-printed egg cracked to reveal a tiny pink cheerleader. "Yay! Ran at your service!"

"What are those!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the new rosette. The little person lifted her tiny pom-poms.

"I'm Ran!" She greeted Ichigo. She then proceeded to do a little cheer dance. "Its. Nice. To. Meet. YOU!" she said with each move.

"They're shugo charas." without furthur explanation, Amu and Ran faced each other. "My own heart: Unlock!"

The Humpty Lock burst into life.

**~SCTMM~**

Ikuto trudged through the park. How they _hell_ did he lose Amu? Of course, the other girl cheated and used Ran to run faster as to catch up with the red-haired waitress. Ikuto thought he could still keep up, being to lazy to use a chara change. As if the cat sleeping in his jacket pocket would wake up to do so anyway.

So here he was, wandering aimlessly in the general direction he last saw Amu. _I should just go get lunch or something, _he thought, _it's not as if she can't take care of herself._

He would have probably done it too. But there was something about how that waitress, _Ichigo, _he remembered, was so flustered over that robot toy of hers that made his worry. What if Amu was in actual danger? What if she was fighting some monsters while he was munching on sushi and onigiri (5+6)?

So, after much thinking, he poked the cat chara. Yoru stirred slightly before going back to sleep. Ikuto sighed. He could do one by himself, as long as Yoru was near, but frankly, the sunlight's warmth was making him lazy so he couldn't be bothered. So again, he poked Yoru, harder this time. The little cat opened his eyes blearily.

"What do you want ~nya?" Yoru yawned, rubbing his eyes with his oversized paws. One look told his all he needed to know. "Whatever ~nya." Yoru lent Ikuto his energy. One flash of light later, Ikuto had his cat ears and tail. The cat chara was already back asleep.

Ikuto sniffed the air. With his enhanced sense of smell, he easily picked up Amu's strawberry scent, along with another scent that also smelt suspiciously of strawberries.

He quickly hopped in that direction.

**~SCTMM~**

Amu dodged to the left as a dagger sailed past her ear, cutting a few threads of hair. Twisting her body, she aimed a kick at the dagger's wielder, who had shortly sailed by after his weapon.

The blow landed in Kisshu's gut, forcing him to drop the sais and fly into a tree, rather hard. "Itai! (7)" he yelled.

Amu retreated. Ichigo ran to her side as Kisshu got up and summoned the fallen sais. Both weapons back in his hand, he charged the two rosettes again. Ichigo crouched for a low attack while Amu cocked her Heart Baton like a baseball bat. Faster than a cheetah, Ichigo sprung forward and took out Kisshu's feet, causing him to fall foward. Amu swung the Baton. It caught Kisshu like an uppercut, launching him upwards. Ichigo leapt up a tree and pushed off its trunk. She kicked Kisshu back down to earth. Kisshu landed with a thud.

_When in the hell did they get this strong? _he asked himself angrily. Picking himself back up, he pulled a sharp right turn. No bothering to summon his sais, he teleported to their back and launched a kick that hit Amu square in the back. Said girl lurched forward from the blow, landing on the grass.

Ichigo noticed her ally down and quickly swung a fist at Kisshu as he flew by after the kick. It didn't connect.

Kisshu retreated to the other side of the clearing. "Well it was nice to see you again." With that, he teleported.

"Matte!" Ichigo yelled. She ran towards him, reaching for him, but he disappeared as soon as she was within touching distance, leaving her clutching at air. "Dammit! Almost had him!"

A groan grabbed her attention. "Ah! Amu!"

She helped up the fallen girl. The cheerleader groaned again. "Itai..."

"Sorry Amu. He got away." Ichigo told her. Amu's transformation released itself. Ran hovered by Amu's shoulder.

"Ah, it's fine. As long as the pervert's gone." Ichigo giggled a little. She agreed with Amu on the 'pervert' part.

A figure jumped from the trees. Ichigo summoned her Bell just in case it was another alien.

"Oh no, you got me." Ikuto said, raising his hands in mock-surrender. Ichigo scowled, then let her Bell disappear. Ikuto looked around the clearing. Tree branches were broken, a portion of grass had been uprooted and a massive net lay disheveled in a corner. "What the hell happened here?"

"A fight." Ichigo stated, crossing her arms. "Where the hell were you?"

Ikuto stroked his chin in mock-thought. "I was pondering the meaning of life and the universe."

Amu scowled. "You liar. You were probably having a nap."

"Ichigo!" A new voice yelled. The bushes rustled as a blue-haired girl walked through it. The girl looked annoyed.

"Ichigo, why the hell did you send a distre-" her words were cut short as she realised the presence of the two others. "Oh, it's them."

"Them?" Amu repeated, looking at Ichigo, who in turn looked at the other girl.

"Yeah, well, we've been wondering whether you were on our side or not." Ichigo said sheepishly. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Couldn't you just figure out the answer from what just happened?"

The blunette coughed to gain their attention. "You two," she pointed at Amu and Ikuto, "have some explaining to do."

Amu looked at Ikuto. Ikuto nodded his head ever so slightly. Amu turned to the girl.

"Sure."

They all exited the clearing.

**~SCTMM~**

**(1) Ne = um/hey/er**

**(2) Matte = wait**

**(3) Koneko-chan = kitty cat/cute kitty/kitten**

**(4) Nani = what**

**(5) Sushi = various vegetables and meats wrapped in rice and dried seasweed on the outside.**

**(6) Onigiri = rice ball**

**(7) Itai = ow/ouch**

**All hail crappy fighting scenes! I know that it was more physical attacks than magical, but I find that using the standard attacks they have are so **_**boring**_**. So I decided that they would use some hand-to-hand combat. I believe this has stemmed from my recent watching of some action animes (when I first started this story, I hadn't watched much besides shoujo). I've watched the first season of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and I even watched a few episodes of One Piece with my brother (I also stayed to watch one episode of Blade of the Immortals). Anyway I guess that I felt that the shoujo animes in this story didn't have as much action violence (well duh, its shoujo not shounen) so I added some.**

**Signing off, **

**Xxsarbear-chanxX**


	11. Chapter 11 AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

Dear beloved followers,

This fic is, in fact, **NOT** discontinued. I would like you to know that.

There are several reasons why it has not been updated:

-I am now in Year 10, and all the teachers are obliged to bury me in homework.

-I am taking Year 11 biology, so I have the stress of SACs and such.

-My English teacher is evil. She gives out homework EVERY FREAKING DAY.

-WRITERS BLOCK

-I have partially forgotten the plot of this story, so I'll have to review my story.

-I am currently addicted to League of Legends.

When I have finished the next chapter, I'll replace this A/N with it, okay?

I thank all of you who are still reading my crappy work of a 13/14 year-old.

Hopefully I can get back on track soon, and give you the next chapter!

Xxsarbear-chanxX


End file.
